Give it a Day
by R3-1 M4y3r
Summary: Third installment and sequel to 'Crooked Rain'. It wasn't that Skip had ever thought that getting that crow on Grace would mean an easy happily-ever-after. He knew it would always be the two of them together but nothing with Grace was ever easy and that's part of why he loved her like crazy.
1. Living with Grace

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_This story will mainly take place between chapter 41 and the epilogue. Like I've said to some of you, I wouldn't want to keep all the goodies with marriage and pregnancy away from you. At the moment its planned to ten chapters and the time will run pretty fast in this one. There won't be much plot and mostly focus on Grace and Skip's life together. The POV will shift between several different characters as I sit fit to describe a situation._

_As always, let me know if you have any questions._

_Some of you have asked me if I plan on writing something of my own and I've actually published two chapters of my own story on fictionpress. **There's a link from my fanfiction profile to that profile and the story as well. I'd love to hear your comments on that story as well.** As far as I know you can log on to that page with the fanfiction account._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Living with Grace**

Ava was standing in the kitchen, preparing the meat for dinner when she heard the door open, angry steps in the hallway and then Grace was standing in the door. She knew that face, Grace was pissed, slightly sweaty and had clenched fists. She was obviously mid-fight and had walked all the way here. Biting her cheeks, Ava walked over to the fridge, took a beer and handed it to Grace.

"I'm guessing you've passed the straw age?" When Grace was a kid and ran to Piney after a fight with Hap, he always gave her a soda with a straw. All she did was shake her head and opened the beer.

"Is it domestic violence if it's the woman beating the shit outta the man?"

"Yes. At least if you're using a blunt or pointed object as help. Or shoots him." Ava looked at Grace, the fact that she didn't even reacted made her realize how bad this was. And watching her finish the entire beer at once and made Ava make a decision. "Take another one and get out on the porch, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Smokes?"

"On the table."

Once Grace was out she put the meat back in the fridge, turned off the oven and walked up the stairs to Lemmy's room.

"Lemmy, we're having pizza today, order in." She handed him cash.

"I though we were having steak?" He looked more confused than disappointed and Ava gave him a brief kiss.

"Your sister just stomped in and she's on the porch with beer, probably drinking and smoking like there's no tomorrow."

Lemmy chuckled. "Seriously, they've been living together for three months and it's like the fourth time."

"It's always hard in the beginning, before you get used to each other."

"Don't think Grace'll ever be easy," Lemmy muttered while he got his phone out.

She walked towards the door. "Call your dad too, ask him what he wants."

When she came out on the porch she sat down in the chair next to Grace's and took one of the cigarettes. They sat in silence, pressuring Grace had never been Ava's way with her and the fact that Grace sought out her and not Happy meant that she needed to calm down before she was ready to talk.

"Were you making a steak?"

"Yes. Lemmy is ordering pizza instead."

"Sorry. Guessing I won't be on dad's good side either now." Grace leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm not good at this. It worked with Peter but I'm not good at... being a girlfriend."

"It takes some time to get those rough edges off, Honey."

"That's not it. I'm arguing with him like I argued with dad. I stop listening and yell before I storm out. That's not a great way to resolve things."

"No, it's not." Ava had seen it hundreds of times with Happy.

Grace lost it and screamed for a while before storming out. It was her way to deal with it and it had worked with Happy since he needed the break and opportunity to calm down as much as Grace did. It wasn't working that well with Skip since their fights were different, it just meant they never really dealt with anything and Skip needed to resolve things.

"I really try, mom. You know, to keep calm but I'm not much for keeping calm."

Ava laughed. "No, you're not. You explode all over the place."

"How do you do it? You're always calm." Grace finally turned to her and had a slight smile on her lips. "Dad says you're his soft, warm and calm woman. Don't see Skip ever saying that about me."

"Honey, I don't think he ever expected to be able to say that, or even wanted to. He wanted you and he knew what he'd get."

"It's just... he can make me as fucking pissed as dad can and at the moment I... think I'd punch him in the face if I saw him now even."

"What started it this time?"

"He was... annoying," Grace giggled. "I don't know. Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure." Ava took Grace's hand and squeezed it.

All Grace needed was time and she knew that. More importantly, Skip knew that and Ava was sure he'd be ok with giving her some, as long as she stayed in Charming while calming down.

-o0o-

Skip was at the clubhouse. When Grace stormed out he waited for a while to see if she'd come back. When she didn't he knew she was at Hap and Ava's so he decided for a break as well. When he walked into the clubhouse Hap was at the bar and laughed while shaking his head when he saw him. When Skip sat down, Hap looked at him.

"You owe me a steak dinner."

"What?" He had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Ava called of steak dinner to deal with your Old Lady, so you owe me a steak dinner."

Skip pointed at him. "Your daughter is a crazy fucking bitch sometimes, take it up with her."

"Sometimes?" Hap said while handing him a beer. "Most of the times. What was it this time?"

"I have no fucking idea. She exploded over a comment about her clothes being all over the place." It had just been a question, if she could put them in the wardrobes instead of leaving them everywhere. Hap laughed out loud for a long time. "Glad I can amuse you," Skip muttered.

"I'm more amused about you getting this shit and not me."

"Thanks." He glared at Hap who was still chuckling. When Tig joined in as well, despite obviously trying to stay out of it, Skip took his beer and went over to the couch and sat down next to Juice and Moby.

Three months of living with Grace had turned out to be a roller coaster. It was either great or fucking horrible. It was like that verse about a girl with a curl in the middle of her forehead. When she was good she was very good but when she was bad, she was horrid. That was Grace in a nutshell.

He kept drinking until he was piss drunk and decided it was stupid to even try to drive back home and got to bed at the clubhouse instead. It was probably better if he gave Grace until the next afternoon to calm down. She'd been so pissed and he'd said some nasty shit to her. Those things you tend to say in the heat of the moment that you regret the second they leave your mouth.

Once he got to the bed he basically passed out. While drifting off he was quite pleased that he'd managed to get out of his shoes at least.

He woke up when someone was pulling in him, being really fucking annoying. He tried to push them off so he could go back to sleep but they wouldn't stop.

"Fuck off!" he mumbled and turned around again.

That's when someone bit down in his ear. "You might get away with that once in a day but not twice."

He struggled to open his eyes. "Grace?"

Grace laughed when Skip almost tried to pry his eyes open with his fingers to look at her. He reeked of alcohol and according to her dad he'd gotten really drunk. She was just glad he was smart enough to not try to drive home like this.

"Yes. I'm trying to get you clothes off and if you help me I'll take of mine as well and get down next to you naked."

That did seem to get his attention and he was much more helpful. Once hers was off too she tried to pull down the cover which wasn't easy with him on it. She tried to move him away from it and accidently pushed him out of the bed.

"Fucking hell, Grace!" he yelled and she laughed.

"I'm sorry." She ran aournd the bed, still laughing and helped him up. "I'm really sorry but it's not like I can carry you around the way you do with me."

"No need to fucking push me." He got down in the bed again and pulled her with him. "I though you were still pissed at me."

"Maybe a little. Are you still pissed at me?"

"Too drunk to be angry," he mumbled and put his arm around her. "Can't be angry when you're naked."

"Go to sleep," she said and kissed his cheek. "I won't be angry tomorrow."

Zeke was at her parents house and she guessed that Skip would be very cooperative the next day, considering how drunk he was. She moved closer to him and he took a deep breath into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I shouldn't have called you a spoiled bitch."

"No, you shouldn't. And not an insufferable nagging cunt either."

"Definitely shouldn't have called you a cunt. I'm sorry."

"I said some bad things too."

"Yes you did." She felt him kiss the top of her head and she gave him a hug. "Still love you, Baby."

"Good. Sorry that I'm driving you crazy."

"I'll figure you out eventually."

"Figure what out?"

"How do deal with you." She had barely caught that last statement and not seconds later he snored.

She wondered what he mean with that, 'figure her out'.

-o0o-

Skip was on his back in the bed and Grace was next to him. They'd been living together for four months. They still fought and she still ran out and he was still trying to figure out how to make her shut up and listen to him. According to Hap there was no such thing, it was impossible. At the moment they weren't fighting. She was on his arm, fully dressed, reading a book and he was listening to music. And at the moment he wasn't trying to figure out how to make her listen, he was trying to figure out how to get her naked and on her hands and knees.

But Grace didn't like it when he interrupted her reading so he closed his eyes instead, planning for all the things he'd do to her later. Just as he was about to doze off he felt her turn and put her arm over.

"What the fuck are we listening to?"

"Dead Kennedy's."

They'd been up to Rogue River to get his stuff from there and he was rediscovering his music collection. He hadn't realized home much he missed a proper stereo and his music. It was safe to say that Grace wasn't crazy about his music though. Especially not the punk part of it despite quite a lot of it being from the late 20th century.

"Is he singing 'Kill kill kill kill kill the poor'?"

"Yes." He turned towards her and ran his hand up her back underneath her t-shirt. "Why don't you read your book and let me listen to music?"

"That's not fair. I hear your music but my book isn't bothering you."

"Kind of is."

She rolled up on top of him with a smile on her lips. He knew that smile and he was on the 'getting her out of her clothes'-mission again. "How's that?"

"I can make out with you while I'm listening to music but your book is getting your full attention." He kissed her. "So that makes it fair."

"Nope. If you're making out with me, I better have your full attention." She rubbed against him and he made sure she felt his hard-on by buckling it up towards her. "Is that me getting your full attention?"

"If you keep that up you'll have it soon."

Grace was pleased, it took her less then five minutes to get them naked and she was on all four. Skip was running his hand over her tattoo and she knew that was the main reason he wanted it on her back. To watch it while he was pounding into her.

She got up on her knees and put her arm around his neck. "Still like it?"

"Oh, yeah." He kissed her and his hand crept down her stomach. "You're all mine, Beautiful."

It didn't always end like this when she was reading and he was listening to music. Usually only when he listened to music that was so frantic it disturbed her reading and she had a sneaky feeling he had started to realize that.

-o0o-

Skip was clenching his jaws and looked at his crazy woman, standing in the middle of the kitchen with closed eyes and her hands over her ears.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut the fuck _up!_" she yelled.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You so fucking childish sometimes," Skip yelled and he was pretty sure she could hear him even with her hands over her ears. "Listen to me!"

"Why?"

"Are you for real?"

What kind of a questions was that? Why? That was the main fucking problem with her, she got so pissed she didn't see the need for her to listen to anyone, she got so wrapped up in her own fuming anger and he hadn't been able to find any way to cool her down enough to get her to pay some fucking attention.

"Yes I am. I'm for fucking real and you're a nagging bitch."

Skip took a deep breath, his girl, his Old Lady, just called him a nagging bitch and she was still holding her ears. She was so pissed. He could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. He joined his hands on his head and looked at her. She was actually stomping one foot on the floor and was still holding her ears. He tried to contain his laughter since that never made it better, quite the opposite in fact. But really, a few feet shorter and a set of tits less she'd look like a five year-old. She even had her eyes closed.

He smiled when it got to him. His Old Lady needed to cool off. Before he could changed his mind he walked up to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop it! Put me down." He laughed when he felt her hands hitting his ass. "Put me down!"

"In a second." He walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and put her inside. He quickly got out and blocked her exit.

"Oh my fucking god you fucking fucker I'm going to _kill_ you!" she screamed while she turned the water off and Skip was still laughing when he stepped inside and pushed her against the wall.

"Cooler?"

She dried her face and pushed her hair back. Glaring up at him and he caressed her face. Suddenly the shower was on again and he screamed while she was still staring him down.

"Are you?" she said with raised eyebrows.

He turned the heat up and kissed her. "A little," he mumbled between the kisses and soon she was responding.

Thirty minutes later they were naked in bed and Skip turned around to hold her.

"Never do that again," she growled.

"Hap told me there was no way of shutting you up once you got to that point. I'm gonna have to tell him he was wrong."

Grace laughed and gave Skip a kiss. She wasn't happy about what he'd done but it had ended a completely pointless fight that was quickly escalating to her running out again. Secretly she was a bit impressed but she would never in a million years admit it.

"Ok," she said and kissed his chest.

"Ok?"

"I'll come with you and play good little Old Lady."

That was what the fight was about. There was a meet in Utah and he wanted her to come with her. She'd been to a couple of those with her dad and knew it was extremely boring and just about showing off. Being arm candy for him to parade around wasn't really Grace's style but it was more about how he just came home and _told_ her they were going, not even fucking asking.

"Like you had a choice," he said and kissed the palm of her hand. "You're my Old Lady and you do as I say."

"If you want to stay bullet free you better go easy on what you tell me to do." She knew he was joking and he'd probably figured out immediately what he'd done wrong. And it was kind of sweet that he wanted to show her off.

"So if a tell you to wear a short skirt and high heels?"

"You're crossing the line."

He laughed again. "I just want you there. Loads of Old Ladies are coming, even your mom and you'll have fun."

"Wanna show me off?"

"Yes. Wanna show that I have the hottest Old Lady." He turned around and grabbed her ass when he said it. "And Megan is coming, with Max."

Max was Megan and Tiny's son and Grace was already madly in love with him. He was super chubby, really happy and Megan always let her hold him as much as she wanted. He also had the best scent, Grace tended to walk around with her nose into the crook of his neck the entire time, just inhaling deeply.

"One condition."

"What?"

"No Dead Kennedy's, no LARD, basically no Jelly Biafra for two months."

"One month."

"Deal." She kissed him to seal it.


	2. Birthday & Gifts

_Disclaimer: I don't of Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX. _

_I'm not sure I explained this story properly. It will in some ways be a very long epilogue. Not much clubaction, simply since it's going to be very jumpy time-wise. Things will obviously be mentioned but that's more to tie up loose ends. It's also to explore the relationships between Grace and other characters. And most of all, It's about Grace and Skip, important events in their life._

_As always, I'm humbled by your support and thankful for the favs, follows and reviews. A special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday & Gifts**

Grace was at the kitchen table with the papers in front of her. The only two people she'd talked to about it was Peter and Skip and she was nervous. When the door opened and she heard Skip's usual yell.

"Baby, you home?"

"Kitchen!" she yelled back and looked towards the hallway.

He strode in and she felt the smile on her face when he grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her cheek.

"What's that?"

"Application papers for college," she held one up for him and he took it. "I'm nervous."

He moved his gaze from the papers to her, grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "You'll do great. According to rumors you're a smart girl."

"Rumors? You saying you got no input on that matter?" She moved over to sit in his lap and drew her thumb over his nose and down to his mouth before giving him a brief kiss.

"I wouldn't be paying for it if I didn't think you're smart, would I?"

Grace held her breath and she knew she was staring at him. The smile that grew impossibly big on his mouth told her it had been meant to surprise her.

"You're not paying," she said. Why would he think he needed to pay? "You're my boyfriend. I can't let my boyfriend pay for my education. And you can't afford that, even if I get scollar ships you can't afford that."

He pulled her closer and kissed her throat. "First of all; I'm not your _boyfriend_. Second; I fully plan on living on the benefits of that fancy schmancy education in the future and Third; I sure as shit can afford to pay for my Old Lady's education."

She turned around to straddle him and grabbed his jaw, holding on to the beard. "How can you afford that?"

"Well, my mom and dad had high hopes that I'd go to university and saved money for it," he paused when she kissed him. "They gave me the money when they gave up on that. I've lived pretty damn cheap until about six months ago and also... I have to admit, Beautiful, I'm involved in some not completely legal shit that I make good money of."

Grace laughed and did a fake gasp. "Are you saying... you're an outlaw!"

"Oh yeah!" he grabbed her ass and buckled his crotch towards her. "You ok with that?"

"Kind of turns me on," she said and put her arms around his neck. "But you're still not paying for my education."

"Planning on paying for it yourself?"

Skip was very aware of the fact that she'd used up most of her savings while she was on the run and he had a superior smile.

"No," she felt her cheeks flare. "Dad has said he and mom'll pay for it if I wanted to go to college."

"They're not paying, Beautiful."

Grace wasn't sure how she'd make him understand. She couldn't let him pay for her education, that was just wrong. It wasn't his job to do that and more importantly; she wasn't comfortable with him doing that. However, she didn't want to fight about it and decided to do a sneaky woman thing about it. She gave him another kiss before getting up and collect the papers on the table. She felt his arm sneak around her waist and his kiss just underneath her ear.

"I have a feeling we'll have this discussion again, Beautiful," he mumbled.

"No, we won't." She turner around and hugged him. He wouldn't have this discussion with _her_ again.

-o0o-

Happy looked at his daughter sitting next to him on the bench and he was really proud. He had no idea what a fucking Medical Lab Technician did, even if he could guess, but she was going to college and that was something. It was good, she had brains and shouldn't waste away her life at a garage.

"Skip says he's paying for it."

"He's not. I'm paying." She was his Baby Girl and he had saved for her education since she was a kid. He was paying for it. "How are things at home?"

She smiled, "They're good. Really good."

"No fights?"

"There's fights but he's figured me out, he actually manage to... calm me down I guess."

"Putting you in the shower?"

Skip had told him that and he had laughed his ass off, all of them had, even Ava.

"No, he just lifts me up now, that's all it takes," Grace was laughing about it as well. Happy suspected that she was relieved that Skip had found a way to break the fights. "And we don't fight as much. He's not that easy to fight with anymore."

"How's that?"

"I think he... he doesn't get agitated anymore because he knows he can handle it." She took the cigarette he was offering her. "I think I'm calmer as well."

He doubted that, "Really?"

"I mean that I'm calmer since I know he's calm. If that makes sense."

It did actually. It was the same with him and Ava. Fighting with someone who didn't respond with anger was hard and he had a feeling Skip had figured that out by now. Happy had known it but he didn't have the temper that allowed him to keep calm and to add to it; Grace and him knew all each others buttons and when to push them for the greatest effect.

He hugged Grace and kissed the top of her head. Grace and Skip would be ok, he had no doubt about it.

-o0o-

Skip found Grace underneath a car, grabbed her feet and pulled her out in one swift movement.

"Fucking hell, Skip!"

"Sneaky bitch," he said with a laugh. "Running to daddy." He laughed even harder when she blushed.

"I don't want you to pay for it."

He threw a rag at her and she wiped off her hands. "Why?"

Grace usually didn't have a problem with yelling shit at him, telling him she hated his guts when she found it called for but now she avoided to even look at him. This was a new version of her and he thought he had figured it out. She was uncomfortable with him paying, didn't want him too but at the same time she knew that it was uncalled for that he did. Basically, she knew he was right. Not that she'd ever, in a million years, admit it.

"You're my boyfriend," when she looked up and saw his glare she nodded, "Ok, you're my _Old Man_ and it's weird to have you pay. Especially with money your parents saved for you to get an education."

She was still wiping her hands on the rag but it was just to keep them busy so he took it from her, threw it to the side and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him.

"Why?" She tried to squirm out of his arms and he held tighter. "Like I said; I'll live on the benefits of that education to Medical Lab... shit, whatever."

"Medical Lab Technician."

"Right. So when you're starting to bring in the big bucks I'll get some of it."

"I don't think it'll ever be able bring in the big bucks."

"Baby, you're missing the point; you're my girl and your dad literary tattooed a reminder on my neck that I'm supposed to take care of you. And taking care of you includes shit like this. I'm never going to college, we both know that, my parents know it too." He kissed her. "And I know that this 'working and living together' is getting to you."

"That's not the only reason."

"I know. You're smart, you're wasting your smarts on working here. I want to help you."

"Doesn't matter. Don't think dad'll let you."

"Actually, we're paying half each." He pinched her ass. It hadn't been hard to persuade Hap that he should pay at least half of it. "If it makes you feel better you can work it off."

"On my back?"

"I prefer you on your hands and knees but if you..." he laughed when she hit his chest to interrupt him. "No, pay me back by graduating and a little less fighting since you don't have to see me all the time." He kissed her again.

"It still feels weird," she said but she was hugging him now. "Like I'm taking advantage of you."

"More comfortable with taking advantage of your dad?" He mumbled while grabbing her and pulling her closer.

"Oh, yes. It's part of his job, paying for me."

"If it makes you feel better we can say it's your birthday present."

"For like the next five years, and Christmas present too. Maybe even ten years."

"Deal." He hugged her. "I'll give you other things on your birthday."

"As long as you're around, I'm happy. Don't want you bailing on me again."

"Hey! The last two wasn't my fault and the first was... well, I wasn't really sure you were my girl."

"I was! And you knew that!"

"I had a hunch at least. But I owe you something good." He was looking forward to her birthday, not because he had that much special things planned, he wasn't even included in the planning but he wanted to spend it with her.

"Can't buy me anything!"

Now Skip would never consider himself and expert on women, not even and expert on Grace but he knew for a fact, that no matter what they said, they expected gifts on their birthday. He would have to figure out a way to buy her something that wasn't really for her but that would still make her happy.

-o0o-

When Grace woke up one morning a few weeks later, Skip was gone and she almost fell over Zeke who was stationed below her bed.

"Hey, Boy. What are you doing here?"

The only answer she got was a lick in her face. That's when she realized that Zeke did that quite often when Skip was away. Like he was guarding her a little extra when Skip was gone. It was the day before her birthday and Gemma, Tara and her mom was planning something but wouldn't let her in on what the plan was. All they'd told her was the she needed to be at the clubhouse at 7 pm the next day and that she couldn't set foot there before that.

After a cup of coffee, she took Zeke out for a run. A shower later she took the car to the library. When she walked up the stairs to the children's section she hear her mom's voice, reading and when she saw her, in angel wings and a halo she stopped and sat down. It had been a while since she heard her read.

Ava could read in a way that kept all kids completely enthralled. Probably because she loved doing it. Despite being the boss she still did it as often as possible.

Once she was done, she took of the wings and the halo before walking over to Grace.

"Is this how you enjoy your day off?"

"Yup," nodding towards the kids she smiled. "Guess I'm not the only one who loves that story."

"All children loves 'The Borrowers'." Ava started to walk towards the office. "Why are you really here?"

"Did dad talk to you about my college tuition?"

"That Skip wants to pay?" Ava said with a slight smile as she sat down in her chair.

Grace looked around, she still loved this office, it was like her mom personified. Filled with books, cosy and calming.

"It bothers me."

"I know." Of course she did. Her mom always understood. "You're scared he's going to pay for your education and that you'll break up and you'll feel bad about it."

"Maybe. It's... just wrong."

"You won't break up and more importantly, he wants to do it because he wants to take care of you and make you happy. Studying will make you happier. So let him."

Grace nodded. "Any chance you'll tell me what the plan is for tomorrow?"

"No, absolutely not. Gemma would tear me to pieces if I did. But don't worry, it's nothing major, she mainly wants to make the clubhouse nice for you."

"Fine," Grace got up and went over to give her mom a kiss. "But if she'd trying to pull a suprise marriage or some shit like that on me I'll shoot people."

"I stopped those plans."

"Thank you."

-o0o-

When she'd been at the library she walked around on Main Street for a while. She bought a coffee and sat down with a book she'd borrowed at the library. When she looked up she saw a woman eying her on the other side of the park. It took her some time to recognize her without the make up and the skimpy clothes but it was definitely the croweater she'd headbutted.

When she noticed Grace looking she boldly stared back at her. From what she'd heard, Jax had kicked her out and it was her dad asking for it to be done. He had warned Grace about her but she wasn't that worried. Instead she got up and walked towards her, deciding that she wasn't going to show any fear. The girl winched, got up and walked away.

Standing in the park, looking after her, Grace decided to not mention this to anyone. Not yet at least.

-o0o-

Skip walked inside the house and Zeke met him.

"How's our girl?" He knelt down and Zeke licked his face. "Did you take care of her?" Another lick. "Good boy!"

He took a shower in the guest bathroom so he wouldn't wake her up before getting into bed.

"Skip?" she mumbled while turning around.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful." He kissed her neck. "Got you something."

"You weren't supposed to buy me anything."

Slipping of her panties while rolling her over to her back he kissed her neck and collarbones. "It didn't buy this but I think you'll like it."

Skip still loved to go down on Grace and with two fingers inside of her and the tongue on her clit he made her cum before he kissed a trail up to her mouth.

"I like my gift," she mumbled and pulled him down for another kiss. He pressed inside her and she moaned. "Oh God."

"Since it's your birthday you get to decide what you want now."

Grace grabbed his cheeks and smiled. "I want to be on top of you, then I want us to do it like this, and from behind because you always fuck me hard when you do it. Finally, I want us to end it in the shower with you trying to fuck me through the wall."

He laughed, "A pretty regular fuck in other words." That wasn't entirely true but it was one of their more proper ones at least and not that uncommon.

"Exactly, because I love our regular fucks." She moved her hands to behind her neck. "After all, everything I know about sex, you taught me. You pretty much shaped me to be your perfect little sex toy."

"I did a very good job," he mumbled and rolled over to his back with her on top of him. "There's a flaw in your plan though."

She straddled him and impaled herself on him before leaning forward, looking into her eyes.

"When we..." Still locking him down with her eyes she rose up and sat back down, "Oh fuck, Grace." He grabbed her hips to stop her. "I never last long when you're on top of me, you're too fucking sexy for that." She sat up and rose up again while holding her breasts, circling her nipples with the fingertips. "Oh, you fucking tease," Skip said and sat up with a laugh.

"If you cum once you last really long the next time."

He didn't disappoint and did it in all the positions she'd asked for. When they were back in the bed after the shower she giggled.

"This actually made me more pissed about you missing my other birthdays."

"I only missed you eighteenth and we wouldn't have done this on that birthday anyway." He turned towards her and took her in his arms. "The second was your own fault and for the third, I was doing time."

"Still, I'm a bit miffed. We did this on your birthday. The one _I _didn't miss."

"Rub it in, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep and we'll continue tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. Before and after the party."

-o0o-

Lemmy was at a table in the clubhouse. He was holding his gift and was suddenly nervous. It had felt like a good idea at the time but now he wasn't so sure. They'd been on those walks and talks quite often and even if he'd always felt close to his big sister, he felt even closer now.

"What's up, Kid?" Skip said as he sat down next to him.

"Nothin'." He fiddled with the gift in his hands and looked up at Skip. He liked Skip, a lot. He'd always been really cool with him, even when Grace took off. "What did you buy her?"

"She wouldn't let me buy anything."

"And you believed her?" He knew Grace and even if she said something like that she expected something. She was a girl after all and even Lemmy knew that girls liked to get stuff.

"No," Skip said with a laugh. "I had a necklace made for Skip. With a reaper, I think she'll be ok with that since it's not really for her."

"Smart." Lemmy was impressed. It was really cleaver of Skip. He hadn't bought her anything but still had. She'd like that.

"Whatever you bought her, Kid, She'll love it."

"Think so?" He looked up at Skip again. "It felt like a good idea but I don't know..."

"If you thought it was a good idea, it was." Skip patted at his shoulder. "Go and give it to her."

Lemmy nodded and got up and walked over to Grace.

"Hey, how's the best little brother in the world?" she said when she saw him and pulled him down next her. She noticed the gift in his hand. "You bought me something?"

"Yeah." He handed it over and watched her as she opened it. Once the lid was off the gift box he noticed her smile froze. She reached for it and she was even shaking a little. 'Jackpot' he thought in his mind. She loved it, he already knew she did even if she hadn't said anything.

She held up the two necklaces, one was a fish and one a book. From that time at the creek when he cried about the fish and she got fish gut on one of the library books. She looked at him with big eyes.

"What is it?" their mom said. "A fish and a book? I don't get it."

Grace laughed and looked at Lemmy while answering their mom. "You're not supposed to." Grace handed him the book necklace and he was so stoked that she knew exactly what he'd meant. He had her back, so he had the book and she had his, so she got the fish.

"Like it?" he asked when he put it around his neck.

"No, kid. I fucking love it." She put her necklace on and leaned forward to give him a hug. "I'm never taking this off." She kissed his cheek. "And I love you to death."

* * *

_The story of the book and the fish is in Brighten the Corners and is called 'Fishing Master'._


	3. Big Run

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I'm so sorry for the delay in answering to your wonderful reviews but I've been totally knocked out from a cold the full weekend and until yesterday evening. This obviously delayed this chapter a bit._

_To some good news, I think. Despite my intention to not write any other Happy-fics for a while, my brain still don't have that off button and I've started a new one. So... I'll start publish it soon. For now, it looks like it'll be called "Far Gone & Out". The Tig-fic is also progressing but there's a lot more research for that one so that will probably come later. But, sticking to Grace and Skip. Here's chapter 3!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Big Run**

Skip wasn't late, not yet, but he would be pretty soon. He leaned over the bed to kiss Grace goodbye.

"I'll see you in four days," he said and kissed her cheek. She mumbled something into the pillow and he took the fish she had in her necklace. "Ever gonna tell me what this means?"

He'd tried with both her and Lemmy. It had to be something really special since she'd almost lost it when she opened the gift. Even a week of nagging hadn't made her tell him what the hell it meant. A fish and a book, he didn't see the connection at all.

"No," he heard even if she still was pressing her face into the pillow. When she finally turned her head he gave her another kiss. "Call me."

"I will. Say 'hi' to Peter from me."

"Sure." She seemed to have finally woken up and put her arms around his neck to pull him down. "I'll miss you. Loads and loads."

"Good. Behave in San Francisco."

Grace was going to there to spend time with Peter and visit her old work. Hopefully she'd stay away from the Tequila. He was heading down to the Mexican border for a meet with the cartel and the IRA, he just hoped there were good news or at least shit they could deal with.

"I'll try," she sat up and hugged him even harder. "Take care and come home to me."

"I will, baby." He gave her a final kiss before leaving.

-o0o-

Grace stepped through the doors to the house and entered an obviously empty house. She dropped the bag and walked further in before calling Skip, getting no answer, her dad, same result and by then she was worried. She'd talked to Skip just the day before, he was on his way back to Charming by then and she had the last night with Pete and none of them had much time.

When her mom didn't answer she freaked out and panicked. Why the fuck was no-one answering the phone? Scanning her brain and deciding if none of those answered it was because either Skip or her dad wouldn't want to and the only one who didn't give a shit what those wanted was... Gemma. She called her.

"_Was waiting for your call,"_ Gemma said when she answered her phone. It felt like her heart stopped. Gemma had been waiting for her call because she knew no one else would answer and that meant something had happened.

"Who? What happened and where is he?" She was already on her way out of the house and her car.

"_Darlin', it's nothing just head to the clubhouse. It's Skip and he'll be fine."_

Skip! Grace halted and took some deep breaths. "Promise!"

"_Grace, are you crying?"_

"A little," she said and dried her cheeks.

"_You can't drive when you're crying. Get back in the house, wash your face and I'll pick you up in five minutes."_

"Gemma!"

"_Honey, crying makes you look horrible and stressed. You need to appear calm so wash your face in cold water. I'm on my way and you'll be at the clubhouse in ten minutes."_

"If you're not here in five minutes I'm taking the car."

"_I know. Go and wash your face!"_

Not fully five minutes later, Gemma stopped at the curb and Grace dove into the car.

"Tell me everything!"

Gemma looked at he young woman next to her. She'd washed her face but it hadn't fully helped. She'd been by the waiting for Grace to call. Hap had ordered no-one to answer the phone when she called since she could tell they were lying and he didn't want her at the clubhouse until they were done with Skip.

Gemma had though it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard and knew that Grace would now what was going on even with that ludicrous plan. Hap only wanted them to wait until Tara had pulled the slug and then he'd go and get Grace, give her the full information and everything would be rainbows and fluffy clouds in Hap's stupid, male, brain. He had assumed that she'd be home much later but it was still moronic.

Grace, being just as smart as Hap thought, had obviously known that she'd tell her the truth and called her. Gemma didn't keep stupid secrets like that. It would only piss Grace off and make her even more worried.

"They were attacked outside Lodi, he was hit in the leg, nothing serious, he'll be fine and Tara is fixing him up."

"So it's nothing serious?"

"He's awake and last I heard they were pulling the slug." She looked at Grace again. "Take some deep breaths, don't make a scene and be that strong bitch I know you can be."

"I'll try."

"Baby, I'm guessing your bullet did more damage to him than this." It was just to make sure she snapped out of it, to get her to realize that it wasn't the end of the world, he'd be fine. And it did the trick, Grace turned and looked at her, looking really angry at first and then she smiled and finally laughed. "Get it?"

"I get it. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Gemma lit a cigarette and handed the package to Grace. "And this is why I wanted you in the bungalow close to me."

"No it wasn't. You wanted us close so you could stop by and butt into everything."

"And for this."

"I love you, Gemma."

"I know you do, honey." They turned into the lot. "And please tell your dad he's a fucking idiot for thinking he could keep you out of this."

"Oh, I will." She was about to get out before she turned around. "How the hell did he managed to get mom on his side?"

"She's at work in a meeting. He knew it and took advantage of it." Gemma had been very damn close to stomp into that meeting but decided that it was better to just wait for the call. Grace was still halfway out of the car when she got an evil smile. "Know what? I think I'm just gonna mention this to mom and let her handle it."

"Smart girl," Gemma gave her a nod. "You're learning. Only one who can get to and Old Man is his Old Lady."

-o0o-

Happy was in the bar and looked towards the door to the Chapel. He knew that the kid would be ok but was worried about the calls from Grace. He wasn't sure how long he could hold her off and he wanted to go and get her. That's when the door swung open and he heard her angry steps just before Grace appeared. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Really, Dad! What was the plan here?"

He sighed and walked up to her. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Moron," she said and kissed his cheek. "And imagine how pissed mom is going to be at you?"

Hap swallowed, he hadn't really though about that. He took Grace to the bar and poured her a whiskey.

"Tara's done soon, Chibs was just out and said it was going well."

"Dad, promise me something."

"What."

"Don't _ever_ fucking try to hide shit like this from me again." She put her arms around his waist and smiled. "I can handle it."

If she'd come storming in, screaming and crying he would've never promised her that. That's what he had been trying to avoid. But her coming in, calm, basically teasing him, that changed it. She could handle this shit and he should've known she could. He kissed her hair.

"I promise, Sugar. And I know you can."

He took her to the couch and they sat down. Tig was at her other side and told her stories about the bitches he'd found in Vegas. Any other time he would've told the idiot to shut up but at this time it was keeping her mind of things.

"And she had the biggest tits, they weren't fake, all soft and nice, and the smallest nipples. Like... raspberries, or blueberries. I just wanted to bury my face in her tit and suck that fucker for weeks." He looked at Grace. "How big are your nipples?"

"Tig!" Happy yelled. "Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm just asking."

"Don't ask!"

"I'll ask Skip when he's high on painkillers."

"Unless you want to be the next patient on that fucking table you'll restrain yourself from any questions about my daughter's tits or her p... other naked areas." It got dead quiet in the clubhouse and all of them stared at Happy. "Fucks sake! She's my daughter. I can't call it p... stuff!"

"We have an agreement that certain areas are like black spots on a map. Dad's anatomy is like a Ken-doll as far as I'm concerned," Grace explained. "It's just to weird to think about it any other way."

They were all still staring and finally he turned to Tig. "How's Dawn's clit?"

"Dude!" Tig yelled. "Ok, ok, I get you point."

Chibs came out halted when he saw Grace. "He's fine, you can go inside." She got up and ran into the Chapel. Chibs looked around. "What's up with you guys?"

"Tig asked about Grace's nipples," Happy explained.

"Brother, daughter's naked parts are off limits. You should know that."

"Thank you!" Happy said and glared at Tig.

"I was just teasing."

"Off limits, even for teasing."

"I was trying to keep her mind of the kid on the table."

"Still off limits," Hap stood up and walked towards the Chapel, "No matter what reason."

When he came inside, Skip was sitting up and was hugging Grace. He looked at him when he came inside.

"Told you she'd figure it out."

It was true. Skip had said all along that there was no way in hell she wouldn't figure out something was up.

-o0o-

Later that night when Skip was asleep in the dorm, Grace walked outside to the bar. Tig was in the bar with Juice and Moby.

"Hey, Sunshine. You ok?"

"Fine," she said and sat down. "Thanks for today. I know you were trying to keep my mind of things."

"No prob. Even if your dad is gonna be all over me, making sure I'm not checking you out now."

"He knows you're not doing that," she took the cup of coffee Moby was offering her. "That would be freaky, even for a guy like you."

Juice laughed and looked at Tig. "Even for a guy like you." He turned to Grace again. "How was Wormy?"

"Totally jealous about the big run." Grace had teased him all weekend.

"Bring him," Tig said and shrugged.

"Really? A gay guy at a biker run?"

"It's a pretty small run. Most of them know who he is anyway since they've all been here."

There was something off but she couldn't put her finger on it. "What am I missing?"

"You're not missing anything. Just bring him, his your friend and frankly," Tig shrugged, "We kind of owe the guy."

That was true, they kind of owed him. She was still suspicions but if whatever they were up to mean she could bring Peter. It was probably something good rather than bad, they wouldn't dare to try to hurt him again.

"I'll bring him." She kissed Tig's cheek. "Thank you."

-o0o-

A full year. They'd been living together for almost a full year and it was time for the Big Run. Skip was leaving the day before her since she was going there with Ava, Tara and Peter the next day. His leg had healed up well so there wouldn't be a problem with the ride.

Hap called him at six in the morning and simply barked "Thirty minutes" before hanging up.

When he dragged his ass out of bed, Zeke came walking and pressed himself against his legs and Skip let him out.

When he heard the bikes he went back into the bedroom, called in Zeke before leaning over Grace who was still sleeping. She was going to college in Oakland in a few months and even if he was happy about it, it was still a bit strange. Working and living together had a lot of downsides to it but he'd missed the quickies during lunch when she was gone.

Either way, he didn't care as long as she lived in Charming and Hap had said the same thing.

He gave her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beautiful."

"Mhmm," she moaned and hugged him, trying to pull him down. "Snuggle with me."

"Have to go, they're all waiting outside."

"Tell me you love me," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, you know that." He gave her a final kiss before untangling from her. Zeke was standing by the door and he bent down to pet him. "Take care of our girl, ok?"

Zeke licked him and then went over to the bed and laid down next to it, looking at him as to say that he was all over this. When Skip nodded, Zeke laid down his head.

-o0o-

When Grace woke up and got out of bed she almost stumbled over Zeke.

"Hey, such a good boy." She gave him a kiss. "Watching over me. Want some food?"

It was so easy to make a dog happy, Zeke was just thrilled that he'd get some food. Five minutes after that he'd be the happiest dog alive when she let him outside. She hated to admit it but Gemma had been right. This house was fucking perfect for them.

She spent the day with her mom and Lemmy. They took a walk with Zeke and Lemmy was a bit miffed that he couldn't come with them to the Big Run and was going to be with all the other kids at the clubhouse with Gemma who'd explained that she was too much of a lady to live in a fucking tent.

That night Skip called and he sounded slightly drunk.

"Is there a lake?"

"_Sure, with a small dock. You'll like it."_

"Wanna go skinny dipping with me?" She was already in bed, half asleep and this was when she loved talking to him the most, even if he was a bit drunk.

"_No way, Beautiful."_

"I bet you I can get you to do it."

"_Got until tomorrow to figure out how to do it."_

She heard screams behind him. "Who's there?"

"_Tiny and Megan. They're going wild since they have a babysitter for Max and _they're_ skinny dipping. Fucking freaking me out."_

"I thought you said you wanted to do everything your brother did."

"_When I was like four! Not when I'm twenty-six and he's swimming naked in a lake!"_

"Seriously, what's with you and not wanting to swim in a lake?"

He still hadn't told her why, just nagged about bacteria and stuff. He was quiet for a while this time as well until he finally, reluctantly, started to talk.

"_I did it once when I was a kid and got a bad infection in a bad place."_

In her sleepy state it took Grace a few seconds to figure it out and then she laughed. "Your dick?"

"_Balls, had a small cut and it got infected. Seriously, there's a lot of shit in water like that."_

"Did they swell?" Grace couldn't stop laughing.

"_It not funny! I was like seven and thought I'd loose my balls. I couldn't even sit down."_

"I love you."

"_Then stop laughing, woman!"_

"I'll see you tomorrow. Inspect your balls so they don't get infected when you go skinny dipping with me." He was so going into that water with her.

"_Not going to happen." _It sounded so final and she started to wreck her brain on how she could get him to do it while still laughing at the image of the seven year old Skip with balls so swollen he couldn't sit down.

"Love you!" She hung up and heard him yell something that sounded like 'it's not funny'.

-o0o-

Skip was standing at the small wood dock and looked at Grace and Peter in the water. She wasn't skinny dipping and that was probably just as well since Hap was with them. He might possibly take out the eyes on anyone who saw his Baby Girl naked.

"Skip! Come on! The water is warm and even if I'm not naked I'm quite huggable." She held out her arms towards him. "Kissable even!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Seriously, are you still worried about swollen balls?" Tiny was lying on the dock behind him with sung glasses and Megan on his arm. They were both extremely hungover and didn't move more than necessary. Probably to get prepared for the party that night.

"Oh, I remember you told me about that," Megan giggled.

"You told her?"

"Of course, it's hilarious."

"What about your balls?" Hap asked and smiled for the first time since Grace started taking off her clothes.

"Long story," Skip turned his attention to his girl in the water.

He got an idea and crouched down to lean his elbows on her knees. She was still looking only at him and had those teasing eyes. He wondered if he could keep her quiet enough while fucking her in their tent. He doubted it. On the other hand, judging from the night before they wouldn't be the only ones making those sounds.

"Not that long story," Tiny sat up. "He took a swim in a lake when he was seven and got an infection in his balls. They were fucking huge, like the size of an orange, he couldn't even sit down."

"Do I need to worry about grandkids?" Ava said but she was laughing.

"No." Skip turned and couldn't help to smile at her. "Jesus, you and your daughter are just as bad."

"See!" He heard from the water. "Even mom, with her heart of gold, is laughing about it. It _is_ funny. And it's like a million to one chance it'll happen." She held out her arms again. "If it get's you into the water I'll agree to anything."

He turned his attention back to Grace. He had her exactly where he wanted. "Anything?"

"Anything," she nodded and motioned for him to get in. "If you get in with just boxers on."

He knew he had a wolf grin and looked Grace straight into her eyes.

"Marry me."

Grace froze in the water and stared at Skip, leaning his elbows on his knees and with a big smile on his face. Did he just say that?

"Yes!" She heard behind her and realized that it was Peter. Thankful for the interruption that made her snap out of it she turned.

"Don't think he asked you, Wormy."

Peter splashed water on her. "Who are you trying to kid? You'll say yes, I was just helping out."

She turned back to Skip and took a few hesitant steps towards him. "Do you have a ring?"

"Think I'd propose to a girl without having a ring?"

"And you'll get in here wearing nothing but boxers?"

"Yup."

"Undress," she said and glared at him.

"Not until you answer." But he stood up and gave his cut to Tiny who'd gotten up on his feet as well.

When she looked at Tig who was just behind her dad, she realized why he'd told her to bring Peter, he'd known! Judging from her dad and her mom's faces, they hadn't known. Skip was still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"You're going to have to get into the water. All of you, like dip you head underneath the surface."

"Baby, you've got thirty seconds to decide."

"Yes!" It wasn't like she'd planned to say anything else but she wanted to see how far she could push him.

He didn't say anything, just got out of his clothes, took something from his cut before he dived into the water. He took a few strokes underneath the surface and then got up just in front of her.

"Wanna repeat that?"

She put her arms around his neck. "What was the question?"

"Grace Virginia Lowman, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

She heard a sniffle from behind her and realized that Peter was crying and when he let her go after a kiss she saw her mom crying as well. Even her dad was smiling so she looked at him.

"We're getting married!"

"I heard," he said and the smile got even bigger. "About fucking time!"

Happy looked at his daughter standing next to her half naked boyfriend and she had the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. When Skip took the ring from his little finger and put it on Grace, Ava lost it and started to cry out loud. He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Shouldn't cry."

Ava smiled and dried her cheeks before turning to Grace. "Get out of the water I need to hug you two."

Happy helped Grace out of the water and then Skip. He gave him a hug, "Sure know how to pick you moments."

"I've learned to grab the chances with her."

"Hope your balls are ok."


	4. An Education

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_I know I promised another one shot but I'm struggling with it a little. And it also seemed a bit cruel to keep you waiting for the wedding._

_As always, I love your reviews, thank you so much and please keep them coming. Let me know if you have any questions, here or on twitter._

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Education**

Grace wasn't sure how ready she was for this but then there were quite a few things in her life she wasn't sure she was ready for and going to college felt like the one thing she _could _handle. The rest was still freaking her out.

Walking into the first class she looked around. It had been quite a while since she was in a classroom but she was looking forward to it. She'd bought all the books weeks ahead and had read most of them. She looked down and started to spin her engagement ring around her finger. It was white gold with a single solitaire sapphire. Skip said he chose white gold because he knew she wasn't much for gold jewelry and sapphire because of her eyes. It was really sweet and she liked it, loved it.

"I'm so nervous," a girl said as she sat down next to her. She held out her hand, "I'm Nora."

Grace took it, "Grace Lowman."

She wasn't used to people doing this. In Charming everyone knew that she was a part of the SOA-family and either avoided her or sucked up to her. This was really just a girl trying to make friends with a girl in her new class.

The day was over much too fast and she loved every second of it. Nora followed her outside. She seemed like a sweet girl and she talked the entire time. As they walked towards Grace's cars at the parking lot she was still talking and asked Grace questions and she avoided most of them.

A tall guy was leaning against the car and Grace laughed.

"What," Nora asked and then halted, looking at Skip. "Wow!"

"Hey, Beautiful. How was your first day?"

Grace walked up to Skip and got a kiss. "Good." She turned around. "This is Nora. Nora, this is Skip."

"Hi..." Nora looked... surprised, but that was actually all. Not scared at all. "Nice to meet you." She looked at Grace again. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Nora left she turned to Skip. "Where's your bike?"

"No bike." He was still holding her, playing with her hair.

"Tell me you didn't ride bitch to get here."

"No I didn't." He gave her a kiss. "Come on. Let's get home."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Your mom gave me a lift. I knew you had your car and that you wouldn't want to leave it here over night and I wanted to hear about your day." They started to move towards the drivers door. "And I though we could catch a movie or something."

"You're a really nice guy, Skip. Has anyone told you that?"

He smiled and gave her a kiss. Him showing up here put her in such a good mood that she even offered him the key. She usually never let anyone else drive if she was in a car. With a surprised smile he took it and they got into the car.

"Who was the redhead?" he asked as they took off.

"Nora. Didn't get her last name. She seemed ok." Grace turned to him. "I'm making friends."

"Bet you are. I'd think twice before introducing her to your horn-dog uncles though. She was pretty hot. And you should let Juice check her out, just to make sure."

"Skip!"

"What? She was _pretty_ hot you really fucking hot so no need to hurry." She wasn't really pissed about the comment even if it did tug her heart a bit. He took her hand. "Baby, look at me." When she did he smiled. "She's redhead with a nice ass, even you had to have seen it."

"Yeah." Nora was pretty. "Just don't like to hear you say that." He was right about having Juice check up on her though. She was gonna give him the info even if the though of that sucked. On the other hand, the memory of Jorge made those things a little easier.

"Ok, get back at me. Tell me someone you think is hot."

She thought about it for a while. "Noah. He's pretty hot."

"And now you better tell me I'm really fucking hot because you just commented on a guy that's going to be next to the priest when we get married. Would really crush me if you change your mind and pick the next guy."

"You're really fucking hot _and_ you have a massive dick." She leaned over and kissed him. "And I'm sure I'll be able to tell who I'm supposed to marry when my dad takes me up the aisle."

She sat back in the seat and looked outside the window. There was one thing that had bugged her and hadn't asked him about it yet.

"Wanna tell me?" Skip said but he wasn't looking at her.

"What?"

"You're racking you brains about something. If't it's about the redhead, I'm sorry."

"No. No that's not it. It's about Tig."

Skip laughed. She knew he understood. "I needed to know your ring size and I didn't want your mom to know. I figured he's your partner in crime. He took one of your rings so I got the size." He took her hand again. "He's a lot of things but he loves you, and he knows how to shut up."

Grace turned and looked at him. "That's not it at all. You know he'd be the only one with big enough balls to keep it from dad."

"That too." Skip admitted with a smile. "I needed to get your ring size to make sure it was right. Him and Gemma are the only ones who would have the balls to keep it from your dad but Gemma wouldn't have shut up about it."

"You're getting very attuned to the Redwoods." She kissed his hand. "Thank you for coming today."

"I'm not making this into a habit though." He said and glared at her.

"Once a week?"

"Once every second week?"

"Sounds good. If you let me know when I'll take the bus and you can get me on your bike."

"Sure you want the rep at your school?"

"I've always had that rep at my schools. I can live with it and I'm not ashamed of it." She would never hide it. If people didn't like or couldn't handle it, she didn't want them in her life. It was that easy.

-o0o-

Nora was just two year younger than Grace and she was a really nice girl. The second day she carefully asked Grace a couple of questions about Skip and was really stoked when she realized that they were engaged and lived together. She quickly caught on to Grace unwillingness to talk about the club and left it at that. The check come back clean so Grace opened up more to her bout other things though.

When she met Peter her eyes glowed and Grace almost felt bad when she told Nora that Peter was gay and lived with another man but Nora laughed about it and only commented it with 'all the good ones being gay or in a relationship'.

Two months into the studies Grace invited Nora home to study. When the doorbell rang she opened the door.

"You have a house!"

"It's a bungalow," Grace said and Nora started to laugh. "What?"

"Semantics, Grace. It's a house."

"I know, but it's weird so I go with the bungalow-thing."

Nora looked around. "Well, whatever it is, it's nice." Her eyes fell on something behind Grace and a smile spread. "Who's this handsome fella?"

Grace turned around and laughed. "This is Zeke." She turned to Nora. "You're the first one I've met who doesn't freak out."

"We have Pitbulls. Or my parents do. So I'm used to mean looking beasts." She walked up to Zeke and extended her hand. "And this is a real beauty." She started to pet Zeke and Grace hardly believed her eyes when he laid down on his back and basically purred.

"Wow!"

"I know the secret spots on dogs," Nora said with a smile and then her smile froze.

"What the fuck?" Grace heard and turned around to see Skip, her dad and Tig at the door. It was Skip talking. "How did you do that?"

"She knows the secret spots on dogs."

"I bet she does," Tig said with a predator smile and Grace sighed.

"Back off, Tiggy." She looked at Nora. "The shaved guy is my dad and the other one is Tig. Feel free to ignore him."

Nora hesitantly stood up and nodded at them. "Hi."

Grace shook her head and smiled at her. "Take Zeke to the kitchen, I'll be there in a sec." Once Nora was gone she turned to them, addressing Tig directly. "Really? I like her so please don't scare her and what are you doing here?"

"Picking up some shit," Skip said and gave her a kiss. "And Tig wanted to see the girl."

"And you let him?"

"I kind of followed without being invited," Tig walked towards the doorway leading into the living room, leaning forward to see into the kitchen. "She's nice."

"Tig, she's twenty and a friend of mine so please, please don't go there."

"If she offers, I'm taking," he said still looking into the kitchen. "Look at those tits! I can almost taste the nipples."

Skip came back and pulled Tig with him. "Come on, leave her for now at least."

Grace gave her dad a kiss. "Love you!"

"Love you, Sugar." He gave her a hug. "I'd warn her about Tig if I was you."

"Oh, I will," she yelled after them as they left.

When she walked into the kitchen she was a bit worried that Nora'd been spooked but she smiled.

"That's your dad?"

"Yes."

"The big, tattooed very silent guy is your dad?" Her smile grew even wider and Grace had a hard time seeing what about her dad was funny.

"Yes."

"You know, considering how you've talked about him, he didn't look anything like I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Basically, the Santa Clause or a huge teddybear." Grace laughed and was relived. Nora wasn't spooked at all. "And that other old guy, was he really hitting on me?"

"Yeah..." she cleared her throat, "Tig's a horn-dog. I'd be careful if I was you."

"I'll be careful." Nora stood up and started to unpack her backpack. "Should we get started?"

Grace was very relived and was a bit curious to why she took it so easy but left it for the moment. After what just happened she was sure Nora would be around for long enough for her to be able to ask.

-o0o-

Juice had Grace's laptop in a bag and walked into the house. She'd managed to get some sort of virus on it and left it with him to fix. It was two days before christmas and once he stepped into the living room he could smell the popcorn. Grace was in the couch, leaning against Peter and a very pretty redhead was on the floor. He'd seen her picture on the drivers license but it hadn't really done her justice. Tig hadn't been able to shut up about her and Juice could see why.

"Hey, Sunshine. Got your computer."

"Thanks," she smiled and got up. "We're going to watch a movie, wanna hang out?"

Another look at the girl on the floor made him decide. "Sure." He sat down in the armchair.

About ten minutes later there was someone else coming through the door and he cursed in his head when Tig, Moby, Reg and Skip walked inside. Obviously they were invited to stay as well and they all did. All of them, except Skip, with a glance at Nora lying on the floor.

Skip sat down next to Grace and Juice turned his attention to the girl on the floor. Once the movie ended everyone but Nora and Peter left. They were apparently staying the night.

"So hot!" Tig said the second the stepped out of the house.

"She's young enough to be you grandkid!" Reg said and laughed.

"So? Some of the croweaters are."

"Maybe we should try to stay away from Grace's friends," Reg mumbled as he put on the helmet. "Don't think she'd like it if we pushed up on them."

Juice sat up on his bike. "He's probably right though. It woud piss her off."

"Not like you kept your eyes off her," Moby pointed out with a laugh.

"No harm in looking."

It wasn't but Reg was right, they should stay away from Nora. Grace would have a fit if they chased away one of her friends. Nora on the other hand, hadn't seemed to care that much. She bit off Tig comments in a fun way. When Moby tried she just danced out of his reach and the next second he was standing eye to eye with Grace and that had been scary for all of them. No-one had really tried after that.

-o0o-

It was February and Reg was sitting outside. It had been rough being a prospect but he still had a feeling that his time had been easier than many others. Having Hap as a sponsor had earned him some immediate respect from quite a few people.

That day when he saw Grace in the car with a latino guy holding a gun at her, he hadn't thought about it twice, he called Chibs knowing that he'd know exactly what to do. He didn't think anyone would've thought about it twice, she was just a kid. He was about seven years older than her but staying away from Grace had been the first lesson they drilled into him. All pussy is ok to push upon, unless a member is on it, it's an old lady or it's Grace.

She worked in the garage so it wasn't like he couldn't talk to her but he knew the limits. It wasn't that hard, she was a nice kid. Because when he started working there, that's what he'd seen her like: a kid. She was barely fifteen, he wasn't into that young pussy. And he wasn't into kids with a dad like Hap.

He hadn't known what happened when she disappeared but about a week later Hap walked up to him the garage and said thank you for keeping eye out and noticing her. Skip came the day after. He hadn't though much about it. They'd started giving him some special tasks after that and Skip sat down with him now and then in the clubhouse for a beer. But when Hap approached him and asked him if he was ready for the next step, if he wanted to become a prospect, he'd though it was just... like a test. See if he really wanted it. And when he finally understood that the Killer was seriously fucking asking him if he wanted to prospect with him as a sponsor... Fucking hell! That was big.

When he finally got his top rocket, Grace had been the first one outside the members that congratulated him. He still liked Grace and he wasn't blind, she was really fucking hot but she was all Skip's. Not just cause she had his ink and now his ring, she just was. He hoped he found a girl that looked at him like she looked at Skip one day.

This Tuesday she came to the clubhouse around 1 pm and when she got out of the care he noticed Nora jumping out from the other side. As far as Reg was concerned, she was free to look at and she was really pretty too.

"Hey, Reg!" Grace yelled and came walking towards him. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside. I'm waiting for my boy."

"Ricky," her smile grew big. "Is it ok if I wait with you?"

"Sure," he nodded and she sat down next to him.

"How old is he?" Nora asked when she sat down on his other side.

"Seven." He looked towards the gate. "What are you two up to?"

"Gemma is forcing me to look at more flower decorations."

"Have you decided where to have the wedding?"

The entire club was very up to speed with the wedding plans since Gemma was spending a lot of time at the clubhouse with the planning. Ava was very involved and Linda came down as often as possible. The two people who was actually getting married seemed pretty calm about it. Skip said he hadn't had any illusions what so ever that he'd have anything to say about it after popping the question and Grace's only input was on the dress and that she wanted chocolate cake. Besides that, the two of them were pretty much the same. Which mean they were all over each other all the time.

He'd had the doubtful pleasure of walking in on them once. Tig had sent him to get Skip from his dorm and hadn't thought about it, just walked in. Luckily they were in the shower and he heard them before he saw them. Tig had chuckled when he got back outside and said that they always sent prospects or hangarounds to get Skip, if he wasn't in the bar there was a big chance he was inside his Old Lady.

Reg liked Grace though, and his kid loved her. She was great with kids.

"It's gonna be in the library. I like it and the entrance hall is really nice." She rolled her eyes. "And Gemma had some ideas about how to decorate it that both mom and Linda loved."

"White pigeons?" He was teasing her.

"Reg, if you see a single fucking pigeon on my wedding I want you to shoot it. You have my blessing and I'll back you up on it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said and then he saw the car.

His kid, Rick, and his mom, Tyra, got out of it. He and Tyra had split up when Rick was two. It hadn't been a big thing and they were still getting along, to his relief. There was never any problems, they had him two weeks at a time and if club stuff came up, he always got help from the club and honestly, they helped even when Tyra had him. Rick was family, didn't matter who's week it was and that had helped her to accept it all.

When Rick came running he ran up to Grace instead of him.

"Grace!"

She picked him up in a big hug. "How about you and me go into the clubhouse and when Gemma start talking about flowers, you fall on the floor and cry and come to me?"

"What do I get?"

"Ice cream, if you get her to stop talking about flowers I'll get you ice cream."

"Deal!" Rick said and turned to Reg. "I gotta go. I'm gonna save Grace from Gemma."

"Do that, kid. I'll be there soon."

Once Grace was inside Nora shook her head. "You would think she didn't want to get married."

"I think it's just Gemma going overboard and into too great detail." Reg said and looked at his ex-wife. "This is Nora, Grace's classmate."

Tyra took her hand. "Shouldn't you be saving her?" She said it with a smile so it wasn't meant as a 'get lost'.

"I've done it too many times, she's on to me. And she is one scary bitch." Nora still got up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Reg looked after her when she walked inside. "Pretty," Tyra said.

"Young," he answered. "And Grace's friend." He turned to her. "All ok?"

"Sure, all good and say thank you to Grace."

"For that?" He meant that she carried Rick inside to give them time to talk.

"No. Had a crisis the other day, when you were all away so Rick spent the night with her."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'll tell her."

Tyra nodded, walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Have him call me, every night."

"I will."

He watcher her leave and came into the clubhouse just in time to catch Rick's show, falling, crying and Grace carrying him to the kitchen.

"That was on purpose," Gemma said and glared at him.

"No idea." Reg hurried away.

Gemma really was one scary bitch and he didn't want to get on her radar. He was so not getting involved in this fucking wedding. He'd get piss drunk at it, be really happy about the two of them but no way in hell was he going to have anything to do about the planning. Besides. There was ice cream in the kitchen.

-o0o-

Skip pulled Grace closer and she curled up next to him. He wrapped her hair around his hand.

"Two more months," he mumbled. "Then you're my wife."

"I know," she looked up at him. "I like it."

"Good." They'd decided on an April wedding and Peter would be the maid of honor. Megan and Ruth were the others. "Do I get to see the dress?"

"Yes, on our wedding."

"Tell me it has a bare back."

"Yes," she said as she climbed up on him and straddled him. "And I have nice lingerie as well not even Gemma knows that that looks like. It'll be our secret."

He held her cheeks and looked at her. "Can I rip it off you?"

"Since it's our wedding night, absolutely."

That was something to look forward to and at least they've had something at that quickly growing wedding that was just for the two of them. Except the rings. They had bought them and hid them away, no one would be allowed to see them until the wedding day.

-o0o-

Happy was standing outside the library. Grace and Skip were getting married in a fucking library and even if it seemed strange to him he assumed it did make sense. He had laughed about the fact that his daughter was getting married at a place where he'd fucked her mom more than once and not that long ago either. He liked to surprise his wife at work. Ava had made him promise not to tell Grace and he hadn't. It might be funny but he wasn't going to ruin her day.

When the car arrived he walked towards it and was met by Peter, the maid of honor, who was the first out of it. Along with the girls he walked inside to wait for the two of them.

Grace stepped out and he took a deep breath. She was stunning, so beautiful, and he caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're beautiful, Sugar."

"Thank you."

It was a lace dress, and when she did a little twirl he noticed the bare back. Her hair was up and the flowers in it were white lilies. He knew she liked them and loved how they smelled. She had them and white tulips in her bouquet as well. He kissed her again.

"Is he here?"

"Sugar, he's been here for quite a while. Don't think I could've kept him away even if I put a bullet in him." He held out his arm so she could take it. "Ready?"

"I don't know." She sounded worried and he turned around and watched her take some more deep breaths. "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know." She looked at him and her entire being reminded him of that little six year old girl that had grabbed his heart and never let it go since. And the expression she'd had when she asked him if was going to stay with them forever. "He really loves me?"

"Baby Girl, you know he does."

She took another deep breath. "Sorry. This is a big thing."

"It is," he agreed and she took his arm again. "Huge. But it's a good thing."

"So you're with me on this?"

"Yes. I'm with you on this." He'd been with her on this for a long time. Skip was the right one for Grace and they both knew it. This was just a Grace moment, making sure she knew what she was doing. He could see when she finally settled and looked up at him with her usual confident eyes.

"I'm ready," she said and they started to walk inside. "Dad, don't tell him I hesitated for a second."

"Baby, he may be my brother but you're my daughter. I'm always on your side and I'll take it to my grave." He squeezed her arm. "It's a big moment, lot to take in. I know that."

The entrancement hall was completely transformed with chairs on both sides, flowers all over but Happy looked at Skip. The smile the man had when Grace walked inside was threatening to cleave his head. Just like he knew it would.

Once Grace was handed over he sat down next to Ava. She held his hand and when he looked at her he saw her tear filled eyes. He carefully leaned over, kissed her cheek and whispered, "She's almost as beautiful as you were when we got married."

Grace was calm now. The last half panic she'd had outside had disappeared the second she saw Skip's smile. And he kept smiling, only looking at her. When it was time for the kiss he held her face and kissed her, leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Now you're my wife."

Skip's hands were on Grace's jaws and he looked into those blue eyes. She was his wife. He just got married to Grace! And despite her being a bit reluctant to do so, her name was now Grace Owen. He dried her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her again to the delight of all the others who was there. He'd forgotten about those for a while.

When he promised her to treat her as good as her leather and ride her as often as his Harley, she smiled and during the cheers she leaned forwards and whispered that he better ride her more than his fucking Harley. Despite the comments and the huge smile, tears were still falling and he loved it. He loved that she was that touched by the moment and that this was as big to her as it was to him.

As they walked out he slowed his step to have a look at her back. Fucking amazing and he actually walked out with half a boner.

The thing that Gemma called 'The Reception' was basically the party of the century at the clubhouse and Skip liked it. He also knew that Grace wanted it like this. Just another party and at the moment she was dancing with her arms around Peter. It gave him the perfect opportunity to look at her. The while lace dress followed her curves to the upper thigh before it expanded to flow around her legs. There was a short sleeve on it and that low back, showing the entire tattoo.

"What does it say?" Nora said and when he looked at her she squinted her eyes in Grace's direction.

"Exceeds man's might," Hap said. "It's Shakespeare."

"You know Shakespeare?"

Noah, Tiny and Moby, his best men, all swallowed a laugh at the same time when Nora asked her question.

"No. My wife is big on quotes."

"Like Peter?"

"Like Pete," he nodded.

"Why does she have it?"

"I have the beginning of the quote." He looked at Nora. "Her mom thought I should since Grace shot me once." It wasn't a secret anymore and this was Nora, Grace trusted her and there were very few people who had earned her trust so he did as well. Also, it would but Grace that Nora knew about it.

And now it was Nora's turn to laugh. "I'm sure I don't want the full story on that but really? She shot you?"

"Yup. In the arm."

"I've never fired a gun," Nora said and looked at Grace. "Think she could teach me?"

"I could teach you," It was Moby, being not so subtle.

"Ask her, she'd teach you," Hap said and glared at Moby who backed off.

"Are you having a honeymoon?" Noah asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"More like a long weekend. Just taking her to a hotel in Oakland."

"Really? Oakland?"

"Doesn't matter were we are. We're not going outside."

"It's going to be great," Nora opened another beer. "We decorated the room and left you some treats. You'll like it. Oh, and around the clock room service all bought and paid for."

Tiny laughed. "Sounds like the kind of honeymoon I'd like."

Skip stopped listening and walked over to Grace. When he saw him, Peter let go of her and pushed her towards Skip.

"How's my wife?" he whispered when she put her arms around his neck.

"Good. How long do we have to stay? I wanna show my husband my underwear."

"We can go now if you'd like. Your maids and Nora has already been and fixed the hotel room for us."

"And we don't have to leave it?"

"No. It's apparently around the clock room service and they left us some gifts."

"And it's a big bed?"

"Yes. You'll like it." He was looking forward to it. A lot. And knowing that Peter and Megan had been involved in picking the gifts made him very curious. It could be anything but probably something that could be used befor or during sex.

-o0o-

That night he looked down on Grace that was sleeping on his arm. He took her hand and looked at the two rings on her finger. The engagement ring with the blue sapphire and the plain wedding band. His was the same, just wider.

She stirred a bit in her sleep and he gently stroke her hair out of it. That woke her up and she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you and your rings." That made her look at them as well. "Gemma said I was a cheap fucker since it's just one stone in them."

"Gemma likes sparkling stuff. I like this." She reached up and gave him a kiss. "And I know you're not a cheap fucker. You just want to give me what I like."

"What would my wife and Old Lady like at the moment?" He turned her over to her back and nestled in between her legs. "I could order up room service."

The gifts had been alcohol in various forms, more underwear some really interesting toys they hadn't gotten around to try yet. Also some liquids that according to a note from Peter were great to lick of the body. They had tried the last one and Peter was right.

"Have sex with me, careful sex," Grace mumbled into his neck, wrapping her legs around him.

"Wow!" He kissed her. "Don't think you've ever said anything but 'fuck'."

"I though we could do it careful this time. Want to be able to keep going for the full four days." She pulled him down and licked his chin. "I'm horny. Then I want food. Middle of the night snack."

He gently pressed inside while kissing her. He wanted to make sure she lasted for the full four days as well so slowly and carefully, he fucked his wife.


	5. Las Vegas, Baby

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_As always, I'm extremely grateful for your response to each and every chapter. A special thank you to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you in person. This one takes place during the summer after their wedding._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Las Vegas, Baby**

Tig was at the bar, it was a slow night at the clubhouse. Lemmy and Thomas was playing pool against Skip and Moby and by the looks of it, they were kicking their ass.

Reg wasn't there and Tig had a pretty good idea to where he was. Not that he had admitted it but Tig was convinced he was banging Nora. He'd tried to ask Grace but that was like hitting a wall. She give anything up at all. He was insanely jealous of course but at the same time a bit happy for Reg. He would never admit it, but she'd be good for him.

They were all going to Vegas the next day since Ruth was getting married. The weddings was spreading like a wild fire among the kids in the club and Tig was ok with that. Wedding meant heavy drinking and loads and loads of young, barely ripe, pussy. It was a Tig christmas.

Hap and Opie was discussing the best and safest rout to get there when Hap's phone rang.

"What!"

Tig shook his head and emptied his beer. He'd known the man for well over twenty fucking years and his manners hadn't change a bit. Especially not his phone manner. When Hap didn't say anything else, Tig turned and looked at him and saw the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Hold on, Sugar." Hap stood up and walked over to Skip and handed him the phone. "She's your fucking problem now," he said before he turned around and came back to the bar.

"Sunshine?"

"Yup," Hap had the most gloating smile he'd ever seen on his face and Tig turned to Skip. This was probably something really good. If Grace called Hap and not Skip she was in trouble and wanted her daddy to help her since he would do anything for her.

Skip did not look happy and when he came over to the bar he poured a big glass of scotch, threw it down and leaned his head on the bar.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Grace. How the _fuck_ did you manage to get arrested for drunk and disorderly in _Las Vegas_?" Skip sighed and poured another glass for himself. "Have Ruth call Quinn." Silence. "How the hell am I supposed to fix it from here?" Another silence and Tig lost it. He laughed and the glare he got from Skip could possibly kill him. It didn't help and the laughter spread around the clubhouse. Hap had manged to keep himself together though, until Skip said the next thing in a very sarcastic tone, "No, I'm sure it wasn't your fault at all, honey."

"Do you know what she did?" Tig asked Hap.

"Nope. She said she'd been arrested and I gave the phone to Skip."

"Why didn't she call him?"

"Said she didn't want him to know." Hap couldn't have looked more pleased.

"And you gave him the phone?"

"Yup," Hap smiled and finished his beer. "She's his wife and Old Lady, not my problem anymore."

He turned his attention to Skip who just then hung up, poured another glass and threw it down.

"What did she do?"

"It's her and Ruth an it wasn't their fault at all, a complete misunderstanding and the Vegas cops are dicks." Skip was very good at sarcasm, Tig noted and he lost it again, he actually leaned his forehead on his arm on the counter and laughed until his tears were running.

"Ruth's getting married the day after tomorrow!" Juice said.

"Yes. Apparently she did't want to call Quinn for that very reason. She thought he'd leave her there just to stop the wedding. And Ruth didn't want her future husband to know." He looked at Hap. "Leaves daddy and I'm guessing she's not to please with you at the moment."

"Totally worth it," Hap said and turned to Lemmy. "Keep this in mind if you get arrested."

"What are you going to do?" Tig asked.

"I'm calling Noah," Skip pushed away from the bar and gave Tig a big smile. "Tomorrow morning."

Tig laughed again. He wouldn't have been able to get her out of the lockup until tomorrow anyway and he probably knew that. But it was still a bald move and he knew why he did it. It was shouting out 'don't try to keep secrets from me, bitch'. It was a nice touch and Tig liked it. Obviously she couldn't get away with anything with Skip and it was good for her to know.

-o0o-

Grace's head hurt like a motherfucker and she was pissed. Noah had posted bail and they got out around lunch the day after they got arrested. When Ruth asked why the fuck it had taken so long, Noah laughed and said Skip hadn't called him until that morning. That morning! He'd waited until the morning after!

At the moment she was in her hotel room, wearing only her underwear while trying to figure out how to put on the dress. Ruth wanted the bridesmaids to wear matching dresses for the rehersal dinner as well in case anyone needed help. To make them more visible.

There was a knock and wrapping herself in a towel she went to open, and when she saw Skip she immediately slammed the door shut. Or rather, tried, because with a laugh Skip caught the door.

"Baby, come on."

"Seriously! _Baby_! Fucking asshole you didn't call Noah until this morning."

"He wouldn't have been able to get you out before today anyway. This is Vegas, not Charming." He came up to her and pulled of the towel. "Besides, it sounded like you needed to sober up."

She snatched the towel out of his hand. "Tell me you're not deluded enough to think you're getting some?" She knew why he'd taken the towel though, she had one of the bra's he really liked and he wanted to see if she had the panties to match, she did.

"Admit it, Beautiful; you kind of deserved it, you tired to keep it a secret."

That was true. She'd specifically asked her dad to not tell Skip and without saying a single word he'd handed the phone to Skip.

"Still not getting any," she snarled but didn't put the towel around her and she knew how to make it even worse. "We did loads of things yesterday, before getting arrested."

"Did you?" He couldn't take his eyes off her and she deliberately turned around and leaned forward to pick up her brush. He loved her ass in these panties. Especially her ass beneath the back with his ink.

She turned back towards him and started to brush her hair. "Yup. We all had a wax."

His eyes snapped up from her tits to her eyes. "What?" His eyes were huge. "Legs?"

"You wish." She got up close to him, really close. "Brazilian." He couldn't have looked more stunned if she'd hit him with a club hammer. "And you're not getting any. Can't even see it."

"Oh, Baby. That's just cruel." He looked physically ill and Grace was very, very pleased.

"Not as cruel as leaving your wife in jail over night." She picked up the dress from the bed. "Help me with this, the rehearsal dinner starts soon."

He took the dress. "You gotta let me see at least."

"No. Help me," she said and held her arms over her head. When he reached for her panties she slapped his hand away. "Don't try."

He growled. "I just wanna see, please."

"No. The dress."

With a big smile he raised the dress above his head. "No. A sneak peak or I'm not giving it to you."

Deliberately slow she grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them out. She was pretty sure a maracas orchestra could've walked into the room and he wouldn't have noticed. He leaned forward to see better and growled again when she let go of the hem, letting the panties snap into place. He circled her waist with one arm, still holding the dress above his head with the other.

"Help me with the dress."

His smile grew into the one that always made her heart flutter. He leaned forward but stopped just in front of her lips. "You're going to beg me for some before this night is over."

-o0o-

Skip watched Grace at the other side of the room. He was standing with Noah, Tig and Juice.

"How pissed is she?" Tig said and when Skip turned to look at him, he had a sly smile and his eyes on Grace.

"Not that pissed."

At that exact moment, Grace turned around and he caught her stare and smiled. Even if she looked calm he knew that this always got to her. When she made her counter move he almost laughed. She turned around, showing her back that was completely exposed in her dress. She'd cursed when she realized it in the hotel room and she went into the bathroom to take off the bra. Just to tease him.

"I'd say she's pretty fucking pissed if she turns her back to you like that," Noah said with a laugh.

"Nah," Skip shook his head and put his beer on a table. "She's showing it off."

He walked towards her and when he reached her he ran his fingertips along her spine while passing, not even stoping or saying anything. He smiled when he heard her hiss through her teeth. Skip hadn't seen much point with a rehearsal dinner, seemed pretty pointless to him but he was having a lot of fun. He was dying to find out what her next move would be.

It didn't take long. About twenty minutes later when he was standing with Reg he turned around and at that exact moment she leaned forward to take something at the other end of the buffet table and he could see right down her dress. She used some tape to make sure the dress stayed in place but he still saw enough. He turned his eyes up and met her smirk that turned into a silent laughter when he choked on his beer.

He waited ten minutes before coming up behind her while she was standing alone and he grabbed ahold of her hip, pressed his hard dick into her back and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you showing off my goods to anyone who's looking?"

She turned around and with a smile on her lips. "Don't know what you're talking about. I was showing them to you." She sucked on the cocktail stick before turning around and walk away.

Once the fancy schmancy dinner was over the bride's side went to the Las Vegas clubhouse and Skip knew exactly how to get Grace's attention. First chance he got, he volunteered for the ring. He handed his cut to Tiny and just as he walked by her he pulled off his t-shirt.

The fight didn't take long. They guy who went up against him was some hangaround who wanted to win some respect but when he unwrapped his hands and tried to find Grace in the audience he couldn't. The chicken shit girl had taken off since she knew as well as he did that him fighting was a massive turn on for her.

He took the cut from Tiny and walked inside the clubhouse and towards the room for a shower. From nowhere, someone came from his left and pushed him into the toilet and one of the booths.

"You asshole!" It was Grace and she grabbed his beard and shoved her tongue into his mouth, rubbing against him. She was on fire. "Go down on me," she panted.

He pushed her agains the door and she grabbed the upper edge of the door when he crouched down in front of her. Slowly, he slid his hands up the outside of her thighs until he reached her panties and equally slowly pulled them down. She wiggled impatiently to get them off faster. Once they were off her held of the dress to get that proper look she'd denied him earlier.

That quick look hadn't given the wax justice and he buried his face in her. She was already soaking wet and he moved her right leg to rest on his shoulder. Then he continued to enjoy his wife. When the leg she was resting on started to shake he held her up.

"Oh, God. Don't stop!"

Skip had always loved to go down on Grace but going down on her with a brazilian... He was so hard it hurt but he was going to wait until she begged him. He pushed two fingers inside of her and finger fucked her while still licking her. When the contractions started he stood up, fingers still inside her, and kissed her while she came.

He kept kissing her while she came down from the orgasm too then he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry I left you in jail and I love your pussy like this."

She drew her thumb over his nose. "Thought you would." She gave him a kiss. "My turn."

He smiled and they switched places. Skip closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door when he felt her mouth around him, the steady movements over it and the tongue swirling around the tip every time she moved back. He'd been half hard most of the night so just like her, he wouldn't last long.

He looked down to see her work his dick, put his hand on the back of her head, fisting her hair to steer her. When he saw the full length of his dick disappearing into her mouth he couldn't hold it anymore and he came.

"Of fuck! Jesus Christ, Grace."

Grace was holding on to Skip's ass and felt him unloading into the back of her throat. Every time she did this she reminded herself to thank Peter for those countless hours of instructions on how to give the best blowjobs.

She'd been fully prepared to let Skip fuck her silly while they were still at the reception. Once they were at the clubhouse thought about dragging him back to his room when he walked by her and took of his t-shirt. Five minutes into the fight she was about to cum just from watching so she took off to wait inside.

Standing up she licked her lips and gave him a kiss. "I'd say you're forgiven but I think you've figured that out."

He laughed and hugged her. "In a bathroom? Like fifteen feet from the room. There could be some poor fuck in here who just heard all that."

"Lucky fuck, I'd say." She kissed him again. "Pull up the pants and take me to your room. I'm gonna have to get back to the hotel to get Ruth ready tomorrow morning."

"Nah. I'ts ok. I'm good." He pulled up his pants and she stared at him. Then she remember what he said earlier that day at the hotel. "And remind me to thank Peter again for teaching you all that shit."

"You ass. You're gonna make me beg."

"Don't have to beg. A 'please fuck me, Skip' would do too."

For a second she considered just going back to the hotel. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You left me in jail..."

He interrupted her. "I didn't _leave_ you there. Like I said, this is Vegas, you would've been there until today anyway."

"Don't interrupt. You left me in jail but I tried to hide from you that I'd been arrested so I think we're even on that one."

"Ok?"

"But I had a brazilian for you and that did hurt like hell so I think you owe me now."

"And I'll pay that back by fucking you?"

"Exactly," she smiled at him and he laughed.

"That sound very fair because I'm even more crazy than usual about your pussy now."

When she left the clubhouse at four in the morning she was sore and a very happy and satisfied girl.

The wedding the next day went well and Skip followed her to the hotel room as soon as they could sneak off without it being rude of them. She was definitely going to find somewhere to do a wax close to Charming because he hadn't been kidding. He absolutely loved her pussy like this.

-o0o-

Skip hung up and went to find Grace. She was in the guestroom that until recently used to be called Nora's room. Nora didn't stay the night that often and he was pretty sure he knew why. Neither Nora or Reg had confirmed it though and at Grace kept quiet.

At the moment she was getting ready for the autumn semester that was starting the following. She was sitting in front of the desk with all those thick books in front of her. He reached down and kissed her cheek.

"Got some news for you, Beautiful."

"Anything good?"

"I'd say so."

"And?" She still hadn't lifted her head from her books.

"Megan's pregnant again." She turned around with a big smile on her lips and he almost laughed when he saw the ink smudge on her cheek.

"Wow! That's great! When?"

"Like six months or something. She want's you to be the godmother."

Skip hadn't been surprised when Tiny said it. They'd chosen one of Megan's friends as the godmother for Max and Megan regretted not choosing Grace. It would've been a bit odd since they had just gotten back together but he could see her point. Max loved Grace and whenever they were up in Rogue River they stayed the nights at their place and he did his very best to not leave her side. So when Megan found out she was pregnant again she immediately decided that Grace would be the kid's godmother.

"Yes!" Grace half yelled before getting up. "Why didn't she call me herself?"

"Honestly. I think Tiny fucked up when he told me so wait for her call and act surprised." He caught her as she tried to leave the room, probably to find her phone. "And I don't think there's that many who knows so keep quiet."

"You know I don't gossip," she said and gave him a kiss.

"I know, because if you did I bet I would have all sorts of juicy details about Reg and Nora."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Nora fit in well with the club so he didn't mind. She came from a family filled with irish construction workers and there wasn't much that could get to her. Her catcalls were even worse than Grace's when she gave it her best. Basically, he liked her.

Grace snuck out of his hold and he followed her when she left the room.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" She was pouring food for Zeke.

"Take a ride with me." He walked up to her and hugged her. "You'll get back to school soon and be all busy student so take a ride with me tonight."

He felt her arms inside his cut. "Ok. If we go to the creek and bring blankets."


	6. Baptism

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much for your amazing support. I know this is really, really **sweet **and I hope you like it because it won't get any better in this chapter :-)_

_For more angsty things you can read my new story "Far Gone & Out". Despite not planning to write anymore Happy stories I accidentally did. Still haven't found that 'off'-button in my head._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Baptism**

Grace took the car to Rogue River and her little goddaughter Molly. She was so eager to see her. Megan had sent her pictures and she could almost feel the baby smell just from those. They also talked on-line and Grace had to hold on the chair to not shove her face to the screen in an attempt kiss the little black haired girl.

When drove up on the driveway to Big Al and Linda's house she saw all the bikes, including Skip's and she half ran inside. In the hallway Max came running and she picked him.

"Did the most handsome boy in the world just had a handsome sister?"

"Small!"

"Really? Not big like uncle Skip?" She put him on his hip and walked inside.

"No!" he giggled and gave her a kiss.

When she came into the kitchen Max squirmed and when she put him down he took her hand and dragged her towards Linda who was holding Molly. The kitchen was full of people and her mom was standing next to Linda, looking at the baby.

Linda looked up when she came and smiled. "Look at this perfect little girl!"

Grace leaned over and she just wanted to grab the little girl and hug her to bits. "She's a beauty."

"She's very sad though," Linda said with a serious face.

"Really?" Grace looked at Linda with a smile, she knew where this was going.

"She sure is," Ava agreed.

"And why is that?"

"Being born into a world without a cousin."

Grace sighed and picket up Max again who looked at her. "I want a cousin."

"How much is grandma paying you to say that?"

He looked embarrassed and turned to Linda. That's when Skip came over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful." He turned to Linda. "You promised!"

"I didn't ask. I just said that Molly wants a cousin." She pointed at Ava. "And she was in on it!"

Skip shook his head and took Max. "How about we leave these crazy ladies alone and go and check out your slot cars?" He walked past Linda and kissed her cheek. "My girl's still in college, don't hassle her."

Linda gave him an innocent look and once he was gone she looked at Grace. "Wanna hold your goddaughter?"

"Yes!" Grace reached out and then she held that little bundle in her arms. She smelled so good and Grace held her close. "I'm gonna be the best godmother in the world, Molly."

She carried around on Molly most of the day except when she had to get fed. She played with Max and when both kids were in bed she went down to the kitchen and sat down with Linda.

"Your husband told me to apologize," she said with a smile.

"For what?"

"Pushing you to want kids."

"Don't worry about it. You're no worse than my own mom."

Linda handed her a cup of tea. "How's school?"

"It's good. I like it."

Linda and her had really buried their hatchets around the time of the marriage. Grace suspected that it was part due to her not really caring about what they planned and part that to Linda, that was the proof she'd been waiting for. Proof that Grace was serious about it and that it wasn't all Skip.

She looked at Skip who was sitting outside with Tiny and Big Al.

"How's Tiny taking having a daughter?"

"Think he was doing fine until he had a talk to your dad."

Grace laughed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Linda waved with her hand. "We've all been like that. He might as well find out."

"I shot him. Skip, I mean." She had no fucking idea where that came from. Linda looked at her. "In the arm. I was trying to get Peter from them and... they didn't take me seriously. That's why I left."

Finally Linda laughed. "Never thought you'd admit that."

"You knew?"

"Al told me, a while before you got married."

"And you're laughing about it?"

"Don't get me wrong," Linda said and pointed at her. "I was pissed, still am, you shot my baby. At the same time... I understand why he forgave you."

"You do? Cause I'm still not sure I do."

"Well, there's that pesky little love thing. He's crazy about you. According to Al, you pretty much knocked him off his bike when he saw you in Charming that first time." Linda smiled at her. "And loyalty, honey. That's what the club is about. If you can't trust the other member to save their ass and keep quiet about shit, the club is nothing. And you showed loyalty to your friend. Fierce loyalty and they respect that."

"Still. I shot him."

"How many times have you said that sentence?" Her eyebrows were raised and she had a teasing smile. Grace still hadn't gotten over how easy she got away with that.

"Many!"

"Stop doing it. We all fuck up now and then. Sometimes big and sometimes just small shit. If you're gonna live with him for the rest of your life without going mad, you need to let most of it go."

Grace looked at Linda and nodded. "Thank you."

Linda leaned over the table and took her hand. "You're making my baby very happy. Very happy and I need you happy to you keep doing that." She shrugged. "And I like you."

"Really?"

"You know I do. And you're growing on me a little more every time I meet you."

Grace knew she did. She also knew that the fact that Skip had stayed in Charming when she was gone had helped. It wasn't just Grace who was keeping him from Rogue River. They also visited as often as possible and Linda loved every visit.

-o0o-

Linda sat in the church bench and watched Grace hold Molly and smiled when she got the full name Molly Grace Linda Owen. That girl would, just like Grace had, grow up among female dragons and she would be just fine. She looked at Skip who as sitting next to her with that stupid smile he always had on his face when he looked at Grace. Especially when she was dressed up the way she was now in a very pretty dress, high heels and make-up.

At the reception afterwards she found him outside and she sat down next to him.

"She told me she shot you."

"She did?" He didn't look surprised though and gave her a little smile.

"Just wanted you to know I knew and I'm not going to shoot her to get back at her."

"Mom!" His eyes were huge. "What the fuck!" Then he laughed.

"How are things? With you and her?"

"Are you really asking or are you just trying to figure out if we're planning for kids?"

"I'm really asking." Cheeky fucking kid! Of course she wanted to know if they were planning for kids!

"They're good. She's really busy with school but they're good." Once again he got that stupid smile on his face. "And no."

"What?" Damn kid!

"We're not planning for kids." He didn't look at her and drank from his bottle of beer.

"Not even talked about it?"

"No."

"Not once?"

"No mom. Not once."

She found that hard to believe. That they'd never talked about it. Especially since it was obvious that Grace loved kids. She needed to make sure. "You don't want kids?"

"Sure. One day but not now." He turned and smiled at her. "You got two, don't get greedy."

"I'm very greedy when it comes to grandkids." She still found it hard to believe. "Not talked at all? She seems to really like kids."

"Mom! No! We haven't and I'm not going to pressure her about it. I'm guessing she wants to finish school first. She's twenty-three, there's no panic."

He was right of course. It was hard to forget sometimes that despite the two of them being together for so long, Grace was still pretty young. And it was also that thing that they were still crazy about each other. That could be the main reason, they wanted to be just the two of them and it wasn't a bad idea. Still, if she would dare to without risking her sons wrath, she'd bet a lot of money on the two of them having their first kid before she was done with her education.

-o0o-

Skip walked out of the bathroom next to their bedroom and stopped to look at Grace. She was half asleep. They'd been back in Charming for two days and she'd been... pensive. Getting in behind her he pulled her closer.

"Skip," she mumbled.

"Mhmm." He hugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"Can I ask you something without you freaking out?"

"Depends." This was unusual. "If you're asking for a divorce I'll freak out."

She laughed and turned around. "No. Kind of like having a big, bad, biker husband. And for the records; my nineteen year old classmates thinks you're 'super hot'."

"Who? That little asian girl?" He laughed when she hit him in the chest. "Did they tell you that?"

"No. Nora overheard them talking about you in the bathroom. She gave them the stink eye."

"I bet. She's good at those." He gave her a kiss. "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"If I said I'd like to have a baby..." She didn't seem able to finish the sentence.

"If you did..." He realized that he was holding his breath.

"What would you say?"

He took a really close look at her. "I thought you wanted to wait until you finished school." The smile he got in response made him hug her hard. "But you don't?" She shook her head. "You want to start trying now?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "I don't want to wait. Unless you want to."

This was a huge thing and he wanted to be sensible about it but there wasn't much to think about. "No, I don't want to wait."

"So you're with me on this?"

"I'm with you on this." He grabbed her ass. "And I'm up for some trying."

"One condition."

"What would that be?" She was already on her back and he nuzzled her neck and gave her some nibbles.

"This is between you and me, that we're trying, we wont tell anyone until I'm pregnant. It's nobody else's business."

"Agreed."

It was careful sex and even if she'd taken a pill that day, he still thought about it. They were going to try for a baby and he loved the idea of a baby. Loved the idea of him and Grace as parents. And he loved Grace.

He laid awake for long after she fell asleep, holding her and stroking her hair. She'd been his girl since she was eighteen, in some ways since she was seventeen and now she was twenty-three. He could still get stunned when he saw her walking towards him, and it still blew his mind that she was his. His girl, his Old Lady and his wife.

-o0o-

Grace woke up when Skip came home. It had been the friday night party and she didn't want to go since she didn't want to explain why she wasn't drinking. His arm snuck around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey," she turned around. "I'm late."

"For what?"

"My period, it's late. Just like a few days and it can be a bit sketchy when you've stopped with the pills but even so."

His smile grew impossibly big. "And?"

"And nothing. I bought pregnancy tests today. In Oakland, I might add, since I'm ridiculously paranoid about this." Skip laughed at her but he knew what she meant. She didn't want to buy it in Charming in case someone saw her or told someone in the club about it. "But I haven taken it yet."

"Why not?"

"Wanted to wait for you."

He threw down the cover. "Come on."

"What?"

"We're taking one."

"Now?"

"Yup." He took her hand and pulled her out of bed. "Go get them."

She found them in her bag and he followed her into the bathroom. "I can't go when you're watching."

"You go all the time when I'm in here."

"Yeah, but I have to pee a the stick this time. Turn around."

They both stood next to the test and when the timer rang she took it and looked. She didn't have to say anything, he immediately knew and hugged her tight.

"Baby, you're just a few days late. We'll take another one on tuesday or wednesday."

"It might not be anything yet."

"It's been two months and you were on the pill. You know it might take a while."

"I know." She looked at the stick. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting your hopes up."

He took the stick and threw it in the trash before grabbing her face and making her look at him. "Don't do that, Grace. Don't apologies."

"Ok."

He gave her a kiss. "Wanna try again?"

-o0o-

Three months later, Grace was pacing between the kitchen and the hallway and when she finally heard his bike she ran out to the hallway and jumped up in his arms.

"Wow!" he laughed and gave her a kiss. "Not that I don't like when you're all eager beaver but what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!"

It had taken five months. They didn't talk about it much but she'd been a little sad every time the period came or a test was negative. He'd been so supportive and kept telling her that two, three and four months was nothing. And that there wasn't any panic and that he really liked the 'trying' part. After the first two tests she hadn't let him be with her. Mostly since she wanted to be depressed for a while when it came back negative. He always knew when she'd done a test anyway and he always manged to make her feel better.

But now he looked shocked for a few seconds before it turned into a smile. "We're having a baby."

She nodded and kissed him. "Wanna fuck your pregnant wife?"

"Oh, yes. I want to fuck my pregnant wife."

That night she couldn't sleep. She was happy, really happy but a bit scared too. She turned around and looked at Skip, sleeping next to her. Carefully, she stroke his cheek and ran her thumb along his nose and over his lips. He stirred a little in his sleep before putting his big arm around her.

"Honey," she mumbled with her lips agains his.

"Yeah, baby?" He was hardly awake so she kissed him while pulling a little in his beard. "What?" he said and opened his eyes.

"We can do this, right?"

"Sure we can." He kissed her. Then he looked at her. "Nervous?"

"It's a big thing. It's a little person that we're supposed to take care of, forever." She hugged him closer. "I get nervous about big things."

"Yeah?" he smiled. "Were you nervous before we got married?"

"Terrified. Seriously considered getting into the car and take off."

He put his leg over her. "Bike is faster than a car. Wouldn't have gotten far."

"It's quite possible that dad would've dragged me in there if I tried." She kissed him. "Tell me you were at least a little nervous before the wedding."

"No, not at all."

"Asshole!"

He laughed, "One of us has to stay calm, you know. Take charge and get shit done."

"And how are you going to do that now? When I'm freaking out about the baby." She needed him to tell her that they could do this.

"I'm going to tell you that I love you," he put his big hand on her cheek, "and that you'll be a great mother," he kissed her nose, "and that we'll fight like crazy sometimes but I'll still love you," he kissed her mouth, "and we'll have the most perfect little kid in the world and you'll know that you had nothing to be nervous about."

She stared at him. "Wow! You're good."

"Fucking fantastic," he said with a smile. "All yours."

"You're right. On both accounts." She moved closer and closed her eyes. "Thank you. You can sleep now. Sorry that I woke you up."

"Sleep tight, Beautiful." He kissed her hair again.

"You know, the baby could get your ears."

He chuckled. "I'd still love it. Even the ears. I'd encourage it to grow long hair but I'll love it just the same."

"Can I call it Dumbo if it does?" She was teasing him now and he tickled her.

"No!" He laid on top of her. "No traumatizing our baby. Promise."

"I promise." She looked at him and he had a big smile on his lips. "I love you and your ears."

"Good," he kissed her nose. "Got to sleep."

-o0o-

Ava slammed the oven shut and turned around. Skip and Hap were sitting at the table, discussing some some problem Skip had with his bike. Grace came inside the kitchen with Lemmy behind her and she leaned over to give Skip a kiss. She said something and he nodded with a smile.

She turned around and gave Ava a smile. That's when she knew and she felt the tears well up.

With her arm still around Skip she kept smiling. "We're having a baby."

Ava dried her cheeks and went up to Grace to give her a hug. Then she turned to her slightly shell shocked husband. "You ok?"

"No. Fuck. I just... fuck. I'm already panicking about keeping it safe." He got up from the chair and walked over to Grace. He hugged her hard. "I'm buying you a jeep and you're not going on any rides," he turned to Skip. "No fucking rides."

"Dad!" Grace said and glared at him. "I'll be fine. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, but you know... That's my grandkid." He looked down at Grace's stomach. Skip was standing up so he turned to him and gave him a hug. "You better fucking take care of her and keep her calm."

Ava finally took pity on Grace and Skip so she went over to Happy, put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "They'll be fine and you'll have a beautiful grandkid in...?" she looked at Grace.

"About seven months."

He calmed down a little and hugged her. "Ok."

Lemmy shook his head when he walked up to Grace to hug her. "I bet you he's gonna put you in a room and not even let you outside."

"It's ok. As long as you promise to take it fishing."

"I will." Lemmy gently stroke her stomach. "I'll teach it some tricks as well. The ones you didn't teach me."

-o0o-

That night when they went to bed she turned to Happy.

"She'll be fine and the baby will too."

He put his arms around her. "What if he fucks up? Like I did. I'll have to kill him if he does."

It still hurt sometimes when she thought about it but by now it was a dull pain. Seeing how ashamed he still was about it was the best confirmation she could get that it had never happened again.

"He's not you. They'll have problems but he was younger than you when he met her. He... he doesn't miss the things you missed and he wants that baby. He wasn't handed a dysfunctional family the way you were."

"I was the most dysfunctional thing in this family."

"Precisely. He's not and Grace isn't and he _knows_ for a fact that you'll kill him if he fucks up." She kissed him. "And he wouldn't. He's stood by her for the most insane things, loved her despite all those insane things. I don't think a kid would rattle him the way it did you."

Happy was quiet and she knew what was coming. "I'm still sorry."

"I know that you are, Honey."

A smile grew in his face. "In about seven months I'll fuck a grandma."

"Happy!" She wished she could sound shocked but in truth; she'd been waiting for it.

"What? It's true!"

"Shut up!" she laughed. "That's what you're getting form all that? Not that we'll have a grandkid?"

"No. I'm thinking about that too." He was still smiling. "It's gonna be great. I'll be the nice grandpa that it never yells at."

"Hear you're already planning." Ava looked at Happy who looked... stunned, in a good way.

"It's a girl," he said with certainty. "She'd gonna be perfect."

"I think it's a boy. You bikers seems to have so much testosterone that you mostly make boys."

"No. It's a girl. Not saying Skip doesn't have testosterone but this is Grace we're talking about. We'll have a new little Grace. And this one will never tell me she hates me."

"They say that grandkids are life's desert."

"I like that. Life's desert." He looked down on her again. "Not even gonna freak a little that she's not finished with school?"

"No. We'll help her. The entire club will."

"They fucking better."

"Don't think you need to worry. They'll help, they'll love it."


	7. You're the one for me, Fatty

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_And once again I'm in awe of how amazing you people are. I need you to know that your encouragement really keeps me writing and I love to hear from you. Thank you, ever so much, for being the most supportive readers a writer can have!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: You're the one for me, Fatty**

"I'm dying, I really am, we need to stop, please." Nora was breathing so heavy she seriously thought that she was about to die. She had no idea how Grace had managed to persuade her to do this and judging by what Peter looked like, he was thinking the same.

"I'm with her," he panted. "Look! Ice cream." He pointed at a small ice cream shop.

"Come on, you wusses." Grace said and the bitch didn't sound tired at all. She was running on the spot. "It's not that far. We're almost there and I have ice cream and coffee at home. You'll feel so good about yourself."

Nora looked at Peter, sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if I die you better drag my ass back. I don't want to lie and rot on the side walk here."

"You won't die. You'll feel great and you'll be really, really horny." Grace had a big smile on her face and she really felt like hitting her right now. She loved the girl but she wanted to hit her smug, not sweaty enough, face.

And Nora _knew_ she was lying, no way in hell would she want to have sex after this. She wanted to curl up in the bed and cry, that's what she wanted to do.

They kept jogging and Nora was starting to consider if maybe Zeke could carry her back when a black Van drove up on the sidewalk, right in front of them. Grace and Peter both stopped and backed, looking slightly more relaxed when Happy jumped out of the passenger seat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled at Grace.

"I'm jogging?!" Grace sounded startled more than anything and Nora was with her. They were sweating like pigs in sweat pants and jogging shoes. What did he think they were doing? "What, why?"

"Are you fucking insane? You can't fucking jog!" He looked insane.

Nora looked at Peter for directions on how to behave. She'd never seen Happy like this. He was usually the quiet, grumpy guy and him like this, furious, it freaked her the fuck out. Peter stared back.

"Some directions for the one not born in a club, please," she mumbled really low and fast between her teeth.

"Think big aggressive dog," he mumbled back.

Nora looked down in the ground and backed off slowly. She had no fucking idea what this was about, she didn't want to know and she knew for a fact that Happy wouldn't hurt Grace so she was going to try to stay invisible.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Grace had started yelling now as well and when Nora glanced up she noticed Reg standing by the van with some others from the club. All looking completely confused and slightly amused. "You didn't tell me about any threats, neither did Skip."

A low growl from Zeke seemed to calm Happy down, he knew that if Zeke growled he needed to back off.

"You're fucking pregnant, you can't run around."

Nora looked up. Grace was, what? Once again she looked at Reg but he seemed as surprised as her.

"Dad! You promised!"

"Well I didn't think you'd be a complete idiot and run around trying to shake the baby out."

"It's perfectly safe to jog."

"Hang on!" Peter stepped forward. "Did he just say you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Grace growled and looked at Happy.

Peter yelled and gave her a hug. "You're pregnant!"

Nora walked up as well and hugged both of them when Happy didn't take out the gun and pointed it at Peter. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to wait until after 12 weeks." She was still glaring at Happy. "You promised."

"Again," he pointed between her and the sidewalk. "Jogging."

"Again," she said and pointed at the same spots as he had. "Perfectly safe."

"She's right," Tig said and walked up to Grace. "It's safe to jog. Not sure how safe it is to keep secrets like that from your partner in crime." He hugged her tight. "Might have to take up your Old Man in the ring for keeping this from us."

"Take my dad instead." She turned to the rest of the guys and got hugs from all of them. "He's an ass."

Happy didn't answer and judging by the look on his face, Grace wasn't out of the woods yet. He pointed at the car. "Get in the van."

"No," Grace said and crossed her arms.

Nora couldn't believe her eyes. Grace seriously turned into a young, stubborn girl in front of her eyes. She was even pouting!

"Grace, do not _fuck_ with me. Get inside the fucking van." He pointed at the door and when she didn't move. He screamed. "_NOW!_"

Nora was fully prepared to jump in the van when he yelled. Hell, everyone within an earshot instinctively steered towards the van before they realized he wasn't saying it to them. But not Grace. Defiantly she stared Happy right into his eyes, raised her eyebrows and snarled, still with a pout;

"No." Still sounding like a little girls and despite being seriously worried that she'd get shot by the big, bald, tattooed man still pointing at the van, Nora laughed.

Both Happy and Grace turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry. Just.. wow! You look..." She looked at Peter to get support and he was smiling to.

"She does," Peter agreed, knowing exactly what Nora meant.

"I'm sorry, again," this time she directed it at Happy. "I'm sure you'll kill me for this but... just... she acts like she's six. I've never seen her like this. Like a spoiled brat."

"I do not!" Grace yelled and when she stomped her foot in the ground, Tig laughed as well.

"Get in the van, Sunshine, he won't give in, you know that." He put his arms around her shoulders and pushed her towards the van. When he whispered something to her she relaxed and followed him.

Nora walked towards it as well and Reg greeted her with a kiss.

"That was intense," she mumbled and he nodded.

"I've heard of their fights. Never thought I'd see one," he whispered back. "Glad I have a boy."

-o0o-

Skip was standing outside the clubhouse with Opie when the van came back. Hap, Tig, Reg and Juice had been up to the warehouse to make sure everything was running smoothly. When he saw Grace jump out the back and half ran into the clubhouse, looking furious, he wondered what the fuck that was about.

He walked towards the Van when he was almost attacked by Hap. "You're seriously ok with her jogging?" Skip didn't even have time to answer and started to back off when Hap kept coming towards him. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Thankfully Opie, Jax and Tig stopped Hap before he made a serious move.

"Doctor said it was safe."

That didn't help, it seemed to just piss him off more. "It's not fucking safe. Jumping around like that."

Skip was more amazed than scared. He had never seen Hap like this and he'd seen Hap in some bad ways. Grace had probably gotten a whopping as well but judging from the other guys in the van, he was getting it worse. The other's were still holding Hap back and he really hoped they kept doing it.

"What am I missing?" Jax said and looked at Skip.

"She's pregnant," Tig answered.

"Really?" Opie said with a big smile, still holding on to Hap's arm. "Congratulations."

A car entered the lot and Ava stepped out of it. She smiled when she saw Hap and shook her head.

"Happy, really? You attack your daughter at the side of the road?"

"She was jogging."

"Is that safe?" Ava said and looked at Skip.

"According to the doctor, yes. Since she's been jogging for years it was safe and she could do it." Skip was glad that someone bothered to ask at least because they had made sure that it was ok before she picked up jogging again.

"There you go, honey. It's safe."

Hap was staring between them before he threw his hands up in the air to get rid of Opie and Jax. "Fine. I'm gonna go and buy her a fucking trampoline." Then he turned around and walked away.

"I think he might've killed ya there," Chibs said to Skip. "If he got the chance."

"Yeah." He looked at Ava. "What are you doing here?"

"Tig texted me." She smiled at Tig. "Hap attacked Grace at the side of the road, get to the clubhouse. I kind of figured it had to do with the jogging."

"Hap's calmer with you around and he was very, very pissed in the van." Tig turned and looked towards the clubhouse. "Did he go for Grace?"

"Yes. Leave them for a while," Ava said.

"Sure about that?" Skip said.

"I'm sure. They won't listen to you anyway." She put an arm around his waist, "I know from experience. Let's just get in there, when they stop yelling you give them five minutes."

-o0o-

Happy was beyond pissed. He was worried, according to Ava the first twelve weeks were the biggest risk he completely fucking snapped when he saw his stupid daughter jogging. Who the fuck did that?!

Once he managed to get the stubborn bitch into the car and told her he'd tell her husband about it and she told him he knew! It was Skip's fucking job to keep Grace and the baby safe and he let her jog around. He had _promised_ to keep her safe and take care of her and that's how he did it?

He walked inside the clubhouse and towards the dorms. He knocked on Skip's door.

"Sugar! Open the door or I'll kick it in." It was quiet. "You know I will, I've done it before."

The door opened and she looked up at him with red eyes. Now that was a surprise and very unlike Grace. When he pissed her off she screamed, she didn't cry.

"Baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I made sure, you know. That it was safe and I didn't jog before I had made sure it was ok."

"Ok." He went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm scared too, about the baby. And you just made me feel like the most irresponsible fucking mom ever. Like I was trying to hurt it on purpose."

That made him feel like and asshole. A huge, properly fucked one. "I'm sorry. I know you're not and I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

She was crying now. "And I'm already freaking out about that. That I'm gonna drop it or just loose it and shake it or just generally be a lousy fucking mom."

"You're not and you won't." He kept hugging her, his baby girl. He wanted her to be careful but he didn't want her to feel like that.

"Well you didn't put that much trust in me about twenty minutes ago."

Happy sat down in the bed and pulled Grace with him into his lap. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had her like that but in that moment, she really felt like his little girl again. He stroke her back.

"You'll be a great mom and I know you're careful. I just panicked when I saw you jumping around."

"I wasn't jumping," she mumbled into his neck. "And for the record; if I wasn't pregnant and hormonal, I'd still be yelling at you."

"I know." He leaned back to look at her and dried her face. "And I'm sorry that I told everyone."

"Kind of grateful for that one. I hadn't figured out how to tell them." She shook her head to get rid of his hands and then she leaned towards him again. "Did you yell at Skip too?"

"Yes. More pissed at him thank you. He's supposed to take care of you."

"He does dad. Really does. And he's patient and kind so please don't do that to him. He doesn't deserve it at all."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. I got a bit pissed. I'm really worried. More worried than I was when mom was having Lemmy."

"Going soft in your old age?"

"Shut up!" he laughed. He couldn't explain why. This was his baby girl and grandkid. It wasn't just the kid he was freaking about it was her too. If something happened to that baby she'd be heartbroken and he couldn't deal with that. He had never been able to deal with her when she was upset. "I love you, Sugar."

"Love you too." She put her her feet on his thigh and held her legs and he was hugging all of her. "I can't remember the last time I sat in you lap."

"Me neither. It's nice."

"I'm sure people would have a problem with a man having his twenty-three year old daughter in his lap."

"They can go fuck themselves."

He really didn't give a shit. The last couple of years, actually since she was like seventeen, people sometimes stared at them when they were together, hugging and stuff. They probably though he was her boyfriend. He didn't give a shit at all, it was his daughter and he would never keep away from her so people didn't get the wrong idea. She'd commented on it a couple of times but she didn't seem to care either and he was glad about that.

When Skip came in he halted, stared at them before laughing. "I'm guessing you two are ok."

"Yeah." Happy put Grace next to him and got up. He gave Skip a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Ok." He looked at Grace. "Take a shower and come back outside. They others want to have a word."

Fifteen minutes later, Grace came out to the bar. She looked at the others, put her hand in her front jeans pockets and smiled. "So. I'm pregnant. In case you've missed that detail."

-o0o-

Skip was working on a car when his phone rang. He rolled out, quickly dried his hands and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Skip, I'm bleeding!"_ It was Grace and he fucking panicked.

"What?"

"_I'm bleeding,"_she was crying and he was already on his way to the bike. _"I called Tara and she said I had to get to the hospital immediately."_

"Where are you, baby?"

"_I'm in the car. It's not much but..." _she sobbed. _"She said I still had to get in immediately."_

"What hospital?"

"_I'm in Charming. I was gonna study at home today."_

"Baby, drive carefully, when you get there you don't wait for me, I'll find you."

"_Ok." _She was quiet for a few moments. _"Skip, I'm scared."_

"I know, Beautiful, but I'm sure it's nothing. Take it easy and make sure Tara is with you."

"_Ok. I love you."_

"I love you too. I have to hang up now. I'm on my way." When he put on his helmet I saw Hap on his bike. He must've heard what it was about. "Did you call Ava?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's on her way."

They didn't bother to say anything else and took off. His mind was running wild and he prayed for pretty much the first time in his life. He felt like throwing up and didn't know what the hell he'd do if they lost the baby. He couldn't even admit to himself that it was a possibility.

He and Hap stopped outside the hospital and they both half ran inside.

"Grace Owen!" he said to the woman in the ER reception.

"And you are?" she said casually while hardly looking up from the papers she was fiddling with.

"Her husband. Where is she?"

She started to tap on the key board, looked at her nails, tapped a little. Finally Hap'd had enough.

"Bitch! His wife is my daughter so I suggest you tap that fucking thing a little faster."

She did then she looked up at Skip. "Room 204."

When he came into the room, Grace was alone and she cried. He couldn't fucking believe that they'd left her alone. He turned to Hap. "Find Tara."

"Yeah."

He walked up to Grace and sat down next to the gurney. "Beautiful, it'll be fine." He put his hand on her stomach.

"I'm not bleeding much," she sniveled. "Just a little."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about. They'll check and we'll be on our way home soon." She looked at him and she had panic in her eyes. He could see all the 'what if's' flying around. "Don't go there, baby." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Tara came inside with Hap behind her. She gave Grace a hug. "Ok, honey. I'm gonna do a quick check." She turned to Hap and Ava. "It's better if you wait outside for this. I'll keep you updated." She turned to Grace once they were gone. "Is it seventeen weeks now?"

Grace nodded. She took off her pants and Tara helped her put up her legs.

She looked at the pad Grace'd had in her panties and put it to the side and then Skip stopped looking, he looked at Grace's face instead. A few minutes later Tara stood up. "It looks good, Grace. We'll do an ultrasound as well. Do you want your parents here?"

"No," Grace shook her head. "Just Skip." She squeezed his hand when she said it. Tara nodded and walked outside. "I don't want them here in case..."

"I know, honey. But it's gonna be fine, you'll see." He pulled up her t-shirt and ran his hand over the small bump that was forming. It fit perfectly in his hand.

Tara came back pulling some machine after her. She put gel on Grace's stomach and then turned everything on.

"Let's see," she mumbled and moved some stick over Grace's belly. After a few nerve wrecking minutes he finally saw her smile. "Let me introduce you two to your little kid."

"Is it ok?" Grace said.

"Heart is beating, I don't see anything strange at all." She pointed at the screen. "There's the heart." She moved her hand over the screen, "Head, legs and I think the little rascal is sucking on it's thumb."

And Skip saw it. His baby and it was so fucking perfect already. Even if the damn thing gave his mom a scare. He looked at Grace and saw her tears.

"Why did she bleed?" he asked but kept looking at the screen.

"It wasn't much and from what I could see there were no infections, everything is ok. It just happens sometimes. But you need to come in if it happens again." When he looked up she was still looking at the screen. "I also want to do some extra checks over the next couple of weeks but that's mostly because it's you. Everything looks perfect."

"It's ok." Grace finally laughed. "It's Dumbo."

"No traumatizing kid. We agreed."

"I'm just gonna call it that in the stomach."

"You're jinxing it. It'll have my ears if you say that." He kissed her. "I love you."

"Your ears?" Tara said and turned around. He saw her looking. "Never noticed that," she said with a laugh.

"It's not funny," he mumbled.

"No," Tara agreed. "The balls thing was funnier." When Grace laughed he saw the kid move again. "I'm guessing you want pictures."

"Yes." Grace smiled. "And if you know what sex it is you better keep your mouth shut. I'm not kidding. I don't even want to know that you know."

"I don't know., Tara said. "I'm guessing you don't want me to check?"

He could see Grace's agony. She finally looked at him. "I can't help myself."

"I know you can't." He kissed her again. At the moment he'd agree to fucking anything, he was so relieved. And he wanted to know too.

"I want to know," she said to Tara. "Tell us."

Tara nodded and put the stick back on Grace's stomach and looked. "It's not one hundred percent sure. Just so you know."

"And..."

"Well, I'd say it's a girl."

Skip drew a deep breath. That was his baby girl!

"We're having a girl. A little baby girl," Grace mumbled. "And she's fine."

-o0o-

One week after one of the worst scare of her life she was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the bench, eating an apple and reading a book. And she felt it. As clear as a day she felt her baby girl move.

"Skip!" she yelled.

He came running "What?"

"She moved. I felt it," she said and held her hands on her stomach. He came up to her and put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Fuck. You scared me half to death. Though something was wrong."

"No. But I felt her move." She looked at him. "I have a person inside me. That's really fucking weird."

"I've been inside you," he mumbled and moved closer to her and kissed her.

"Not _all_ of you."

"I'm crazy jealous of you right now. I wanna feel her too." He squatted down and pulled up her t-shirt, kissing her stomach. "You need to grow, sweetie, so your daddy can feel you."

Grace laughed at him. She loved when he did that, talked to the baby and he did it quite often. She hadn't expected him to be so... sweet and eager about it. "You'll feel her, honey."

-o0o-

The 28 weeks pregnant Grace was lying next to him, reading a book and he was listening to Morrissey. The stomach was growing so fast now. He could see the difference from week to week. And he could feel their girl now. Kicking, moving or having hick ups and he loved it. Turning towards her ha stroke her belly.

Whenever she was lying still like this, the girl, who Grace still called 'dumbo', woke up and moved. He felt like a moron but he could seriously lie and feel her move for hours. He loved it. They hadn't had another scare and he was grateful for that. The check ups showed that everything was fine. He moved down, pulled up the t-shirt and kissed the belly.

"Baby," he said and looked at Grace who was still reading. "Babe."

"Are you talking to me or the baby?"

"You." He gave it another kiss before he took Grace's book and put it to the side. "Your dad was all over my ass today. Said we needed a proper house."

"I like this house," she said and put her arms around his neck. "I don't want to move. We'll make the guestroom the nursery. Not like we need it. Nora's always at Reg's and Peter at my parents. I can study in the kitchen. If I get to do that."

"That's what I said." He laid down next to her again and pulled her closer with one hand on the belly. "He also hassled me about the name. He really wants to know."

They had decided on the name early but hadn't told anyone. This one would be named after the women on Grace's side. Linda had her name on a grandchild already and would have to make due with that.

"He'll have to wait." She pulled him closer. "Still think I'm sexy?"

He laughed sat up with the remote. He was really glad they were listening to Morrissey. "Got a song for you."

He turned it on and when the song started she laughed.

"Oh my god. Are you playing 'You're the one for me, Fatty'?"

"Yup. And I still think you're very sexy."

She was still giggling. "Prove it."

-o0o-

"I fucking hate your fucking guts you fucking piece of shit!"

"Ok, honey," Skip chuckled and leaned closer to Grace and kisser her sweaty forehead. "I still love you though."

"You'd think fucking your huge fucking dick for years would make this easier."

This time even the nurse laughed and Skip kissed Grace again and whispered in her ear, "Shouldn't say that in front of other women, they'll come after me like crazy."

Grace laughed and opened her eyes, "Doesn't matter, you're madly in love with me."

Despite cursing like a sailor most of the time, she was doing great. And she wasn't really in a bad mood, Skip suspected she just took the opportunity to use as much foul language as possible.

"That's true. I love you, Beautiful."

She finally relaxed and this contraction was over. "I think it's the ears," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I think she's got your ears and they're stuck."

"You are one crazy bitch." He kissed her again. "But you're amazing right now."

-o0o-

Happy was in the waiting room with all the others. The area was filled. He was walking back and forth, just like he did the time she was having her appendix removed. And just like that time, Ava was in a couch with a book. It was annoying him like hell.

"Maybe I should go in there to make sure she's ok?" He looked at Ava.

She looked up from the book with raised eyebrows. "What are you planning on doing in case she's not? Scrub in?"

He walked up to her, leaned forward and grabbed her jaw, "Bitch!" Then he gave her a kiss.

"She's fine, Honey. Don't worry."

He was still leaning over her, really close and whispered, "But I do. Always worry about her."

Ava kissed his jawline and up to his ear before whispering back. "She's a fighter. She can do this." She gave him another kiss. "Sit down next to me."

He did as she asked and tried to relax but it was impossible. His Baby Girl was in pain. He couldn't fucking handle that. He knew what she was going through since he still clearly remembered when Ava had Lemmy. That had been bad, really bad and this was his daughter.

Hours later he saw Skip coming and he had something in his arms. Happy stood up and Ava took his hand next to him. Skip had the biggest smile on his lips when he walked through the doors, he went up to them and held up the baby. He looked at Ava when he finally spoke.

"This is Edith Ava Marianne Owen."

Cheers erupted around them and Jax came up with a little pink hat to... his grandchild. Fucking hell! He was a grandad! And they'd given her his mom's name. He swallowed a couple of times to try to stop the tears.

Ava took the little bundle in her arms with tears running down her cheeks. Skip put his arm around Happy's shoulders. "She's fine, you can go and see her soon."

"She did ok?"

"Cursed worse than I've ever heard her do and I was pretty fucking happy about her not having a gun most of the time. But she was amazing."

Happy laughed. Trust Grace to be pissed and take it out on everyone when she was in pain.

Thirty minutes later he walked into the room where Grace was with Edith in her arms. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and gave Grace a kiss and then Edith.

"She's perfect."

"I know," she smiled. "And big according to the nurse."

"That's what happens when you're having a kid with the biggest gnome in the world."

Grace laughed and finally tore her eyes from the baby in her arms. "Stay with me for a while, dad."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He leaned back in the chair. "Where's the proud dad?"

"Went home for a change and a shower." Her eyes were back at the baby again. She looked... deleteriously happy. "She's so beautiful."

"Like her mom."

Grace's smile grew even wider. "I'm a mom!" She laughed and turned towards him. "And you're a granddad."

"I am. I like it." He fucking loved it. And he fucking loved that little kid already.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Think you can let go for a few minutes?"

"A few."

He took Edith and looked at her. She had the most amazing pouty mouth, thick black hair and when she looked up at him with the blue eyes she had from her mom, he thought his heart was going to burst. She really was perfect and he was going to spoil her rotten. He ran his hand over her hair and stroke her ear.

"Has he commented on the ears yet?"

"Yeah. Says it's my fault cause I jinxed her."

Happy laughed. "She's not jinxed. She's perfect." He looked up at Grace. "You did good, baby girl."


	8. My Zeke

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_Thank you so much! I'm glad you like these little moment of sweetness in Grace and Skip's life. They'll be two more chapters after this one. At least that's what it looks like at the moment._

_As always, let me know if you have any questions and thank you for reading!_

_In the reviews there was a question to whether the Rouge River people was there for the birth and I realize that I in my 'Kill Your Darlings'-frenzy had cut out the part where it's clarified that they weren't. They were gonna come a few days later._

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Zeke**

Grace was sleeping and Skip was sitting with their little girl resting on his chest. She was sleeping as well and he buried his nose in her thick, black hair. He'd never felt a smell like that, it grabbed his heart and it was... heart breaking but in a good way.

He had one hand on her diaper covered behind and the other one was touching any part of her skin laid bare. She was so soft and... she was his. This was his baby girl. It was his job to keep her safe and that freaked him the fuck out but at the same time he was proud to have something so perfect.

"Getting to you yet?" he heard from the door and when he looked up, Happy was standing in it.

"Big time."

"How's _my_ baby girl?" he said and gave the sleeping Grace a kiss.

"Ok. Ready to go home." Skip answered while looking at Edith again. "They're letting us leave in a couple of hours. Is Lemmy at the house with Zeke?"

"Yeah." Hap leaned over him to look at Edith.

"Wanna take her for a while?"

"Yeah," the big guy couldn't hide the smile and Skip handed her over.

Even if it wasn't the first time he couldn't get over it. How Hap's entire fucking face changed when he held her. He'd take a picture of it if it hadn't worried him the man might kill him when he saw it. This two days old baby girl had him properly wrapped around her tiny fingers already. No doubt about it.

"I'm gonna go and get a coffee. Want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good." Hap didn't even look at him.

When Grace woke up she heard her dad's voice.

"And I'm gonna take you on rides, just like I did with your mom. We're gonna talk about everything and when you get older, I'll kill you boyfriends if you want me to. Don't even have to give me a reason."

"Dad!" she laughed. "You can't say things like that to a baby!"

"Not like she understands. Just talking to her in a soothing voice. Your mom used to tell me to do that to Lemmy. Said my voice was good for that." He looked back at Edith. "I'll even chop them into pieces for you. Neat little packages."

"You're a sick, sick man, dad. What if one of the nurses hears you? She'll call social services on me directly."

He was still looking at Edith. "Then I'll chop her into pieces as well."

"Jesus!" Skip said when he walked inside. "He's already trying to turn my kid into a serial killer."

"No I'm not. I'm making sure she knows I got her back," he said, still looking at Edith. "Always."

-o0o-

Two months later, Happy watched Skip walk into the clubhouse. He looked really fucking tired, he grabbed a beer and went over to pretty much fall into the couch. Happy followed him.

"Not getting any sleep?"

"No," Skip sighed. "Grace told me to stay here tonight so I didn't fall off the bike tomorrow."

They had a run and even if Happy was glad that Grace had thought of it he didn't like the idea of her at home alone with a crying kid. And if he was honest, he didn't like the idea of Skip at the clubhouse, the croweaters were already eying him. He liked Skip and he didn't want to kill him. Watching Skip tired, knowing exactly what they were going through, got him worried.

"If you cheat on Grace I'll rip off your dick and choke you with it."

Skip froze and turned around to stare at him. "Ok, where the fuck did that come from?"

"Just sayin'."

"No. You're not. What the fuck is up?"

Happy looked around and noticed that no one was close. "I cheated on Ava when Lemmy was a baby." Skip kept looking at him. "He screamed, we didn't fuck and I panicked. About... you know... family shit. And me with one." Skip was still quiet. "Ava knows."

"Ok." The Kid sat up. "I won't do that."

"Good."

"Does Grace know?"

"No." He sat quiet. "She probably knew some shit was up. We didn't talk for a while, Ava and I, and Grace asked me if she could call me dad around that time." Skip made a face. "What?"

"Nothing. I just... I still get surprised when I'm reminded you're not her real dad." Happy only had time to open his mind before Skip continued. "Sorry, her biological dad I mean. Shit, Grace almost has my balls every time I say that."

Happy liked to hear that. That Grace didn't like when some said he wasn't her real dad. "Anyway. I fucked up. Picked up with Sweetbutts and she..." Whenever he thought about it he remembered that face Ava had when she turned around holding those condoms and her crying on the floor. "...found out."

"I won't do that. Not judging you but I'm not you."

"I know. Just saying that after a dry spell of weeks other women look pretty fucking tempting."

"Hap. I don't want to become a drama queen here but I'm too fucking tired to avoid using clichés. I've lost Grace ones and if I cheat on her I'm pretty sure she'll rip of my dick and shove it down my throat herself and then leave me again." He waved towards the croweaters around the bar. "And really, they're not that hot. At least not as hot as she is and I love Grace. A lot." He sighed. "Not even mentioning that I'm pretty fucking sure I'm too tired to get it up at the moment."

"Ok," he said. "Don't tell Grace. She probably knows but..."

"I won't. It's between you and your Old Lady and I'm gonna pretend I never heard it."

"Thanks."

Skip hung around and talked for a while before dragging his tired ass to the dorm. Happy picked up his phone and rang his daughter.

"_Hey, dad."_ she answered the phone.

"Hey, Sugar. You ok?"

"_Tired, but ok. Is Skip there?"_

"He just went to bed. Guy looked half dead."

"_Yeah. I thought it was better if he got some sleep before the ride. I'll just catch some naps during the day when Edith is sleeping."_ She laughed, _"And I gave up on Zeke and took your advice."_

"You let him sleep in her room?" The stubborn dog his stubborn daughter deserved had apparently decided it was his job to guard Edith. Happy was glad he had. That baby was the safest baby in the world with that fucking beast around but Grace had nagged about allergies and shit. "It's a good thing, Honey. He'll keep an eye on her."

"_I guess so. I trust him, it's just... he so fucking big and she's so small and..."_

"He knows that. Don't worry. Even if he's a dog he gets that she's a baby and he'll adapt. He's a smart dog and I've seen him with kids. He's really careful even if they're older."

"_I know. I'm just really freaking out about all this."_

"You're not. You're doing great." Tig waved at him and he got up. "I gotta go, baby. Call your mom if you need help, ok?"

"_Ok, dad. I love you. And keep my man safe."_

"I think he needs to keep me safe. He knows what he's doing."

"_Already asked him to do that."_

"I love you, Sugar. Get some sleep now, Ok?"

"_Ok, bye."_

He hung up and went to see what Tig wanted.

-o0o-

Gemma walked up the house and when she heard the cries from inside the house she didn't bother to knock carefully and rang the doorbell. The men were on another run and she'd promised Skip and Hap to check in on Grace and the now four month old Edith when Ava was at work.

It took a few minutes and then a red eyed Grace opened the door. Gemma knew exactly what the problem was.

"Won't stop crying?" she still asked.

"No!" Grace started crying again. "I don't know what's wrong and I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing." Gemma pushed Grace in front of her inside the house. "Did you just feed her?"

"Yes! I've fucking fed her, changed her, carried her around. Everything and she won't shut the fuck up," Grace yelled in front of her as they walked inside.

Edith was in her bed and evidence of Grace attempts were all over the room. Edith was screaming her lounges out and basically looked like she in protest was trying to get out of the bed. Gemma turned around and handed Grace her car key.

"Take a ride, honey. Bring a book, have a coffee or go and scream in the woods. Whatever you need."

"What?" Grace looked stunned.

"She's just been feed. She can manage a couple of hours without you. I got this." Grace looked between her and the baby hesitantly. "Darlin', take a break. You need it."

Finally she nodded and took the keys. When the door closed Gemma picked up Edith who was still screaming.

"Now, sweetie. Tell me whats wrong." She started to walk around with Zeke following in her footsteps. "You're driving your mom crazy you know. Not that it's all that hard, she's got a temper, I admit that. But even so. It's not very nice of you."

Edith kept screaming, so upset she was rigid.

After carrying her around for thirty minutes, she finally calmed down a little bit but she was still crying. Finally Gemma put her on a pile of blankets on the floor since her back was killing her. She knew Grace never did that because of Zeke but she thought it was worth a try. Zeke was a smart dog.

When Zeke laid down beside Edith held her breath and stayed really close. It was a big fucking dog but he just put his head next to her and didn't seemed bother at all that she was crying. When she didn't stop he moved his head a bit closer carefully bumped her side as if to show he was there, licked her face and back down at her side. Thats when Edith got quiet. Just a few snivels left her mouth.

"Would you look at that." Gemma said with a smile at Edith. "I think we found you achilles heal and you can be sure I'll tell your mom."

-o0o-

Grace left the house and went up to the creek to cry for twenty minutes. When she'd calmed down she took a coffee at Jack's old place before she finally went home.

The house was silent and she tried to walk in quietly to not make Edith scream again. Gemma was at the kitchen table and when she saw Grace she pointed towards the floor.

Edith was sleeping on a pile of blankets with Zeke next to her. She stared for a long time before turning to Gemma.

"What the fuck?"

"No idea. Put her down cause my back was aching. Zeke shoved his beg head next to her and she got quiet."

It wasn't that Grace didn't trust Zeke but she'd never let him do that. He hadn't really tried since he probably knew she didn't like it. Even now he looked a bit nervous when he noticed Grace but she knelt down and hugged him.

"You're a good boy," she mumbled and satisfied by that he laid his big head back down next to Edith.

Fuck that doctor who warned her about asthma and scary stories about dogs who'd been nice up until they took a bite of the kid. She couldn't get him out of Edith's room anyway and both Skip and her dad had told her she should just let him sleep in there. And he wouldn't hurt Edith, she knew that. She stood up and walked up to Gemma.

She gave her a long, hard hug. "Thank you."

"Now you listen to me, darlin'. You've got family here and you don't walk around your house crying because it's too much. I'm not ok with that. You call! Is that clear?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Any time. Me, your mom, Nora or anyone. You fucking call!" Gemma grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight into the eyes. "We've all been there, maybe not Nora, but anyone who's had a kid has. It's not all pink fluffy clouds. It's tears and shit too and we know that."

"Ok. I guess... I though I was nagging."

"You are, but that's ok to do when you have leaking tits and sleepless nights."

Grace laughed. "Ok. Thank you."

Once Gemma had left she sat down on the floor next to Zeke and put one arm over him. He looked up at her and when she just patted him he laid his head back down.

"I'm gonna trust you with her and you better not let me down." She leaned down and kissed him and he gave her a lick. "She's so small so you're gonna have to be _so_ careful, ok?" Another lick. "And you have to protect her, always. Like you've done with me."

-o0o-

Skip picked up Edith who running over the floor. She protested by squirling and pointed at Zeke.

"Zeke!" she said. Still pointing. That had been the third word she learned. Mom, No and then Zeke. At least he was the fourth. He gave her a kiss and put her down again. She crawled over and laid on top of Zeke who turned his head and gave her a lick.

"I'm so far down her list," he mumbled to Grace and gave her a kiss.

She laughed. "You're very high up on mine."

"Before Zeke?"

"Yeah. You're like second," she smiled and hugged him.

He looked at Grace in his arms. "They want us there in an hour."

It was Edith's first birthday and Gemma, Ava and Linda was in charge. Just like with their wedding, Grace backed out. It didn't matter anyway. They had the family celebration, just the three of them, that morning in bed. Or four. Wherever Edith was, so was Zeke. He had no idea how they'd figure that one out once she started school.

Once they let Zeke do his thing and Grace figured out some routines, Edith had become a calm and nice kid. She still cried, still didn't sleep much until she was about ten months but she was manageable. And Zeke was a big part of that. He had enormous patience with her and this was like nothing he'd ever seen. Edith often climbed up on him when he was sleeping and he just gave her that lick to show he knew she was there and kept sleeping.

She could throw a ball to him for hours and Skip still hadn't figured out how the dog knew the difference between her throwing it and dropping it. If she dropped it he patiently waited until she'd picked it up again.

Fifty minutes later he packed is family into the car to get them to the clubhouse and the celebration.

When they arrived it was just the family, no croweaters or hangarounds. He left Edith to the rest of them and from the looks of it, his mom kept her close. Peter, Edith's godfather, stayed close to her as well and it hadn't been that big of a shock to him when the tPeter and Linda had started to realize they liked each other. The fact that Peter took his role as a godfather dead serious helped.

At seven that night Edith came to him. He picked her up and she put her little chubby arms around his neck and hugged hard. She was cuddliest girl ever and he loved it. She came like this, hugged him while playing with his beard. He sat down in the couch and she curled even closer to him with her thumb in her mouth.

"Are you tired, Pumpkin?" She shook her head but stayed curled up in his lap. This wasn't one of her thumb sucking breaks that she took now and then when she was playing. They were short so this was her being tired whether she admitted it or not. "Wanna go home?"

She nodded and he looked for Grace, signaling that it was time. After giving Hap and Ava a hug she came over.

"She wants to go home."

"Ok," Grace took Edith from him. "Go and say goodbye to everyone, love, and we'll go home." Once Edith had ran off she turned to Skip. "Dad was gonna send a prospect with all her presents in the van. I doubt we'll be able to fit all this shit in the car."

"Or the house," he said and looked at it. She had so much crap and her grandparents, both sets, kept buying stuff. All the time.

By the time they got home Edith was asleep and he carried her into her room. He was really proud when he manged to get of her clothes _and_ change her diaper without waking her up. He patted Zeke on the way out and found Grace in the couch already half asleep.

"How's my girl?" he said when he laid down next to her.

"Tired," she mumbled and turned to hold him. "Still love me like crazy?"

"Yup." He hugged her. "Like crazy."

"She's a year old."

"I know. Hard to imagine," he gave her a kiss. "Come on, I'll take you to bed. You need to sleep if you're gonna be able to cope with a one year old and my mom tomorrow."

She fell asleep almost immediately and Skip went out on the porch for a beer and a smoke. He liked these moments, when they were both asleep and he sat on the porch alone. Not so much for being alone even if he liked the silence. It was more sitting there, taking it easy and knowing they were sleeping inside the house behind him.

-o0o-

Grace was looking for her daughter. The very stubborn two and a half year old girl had a way of disappearing. She finally heard her out in the garden and moved closely towards the bush she was hiding behind.

"I didn't like. Don't tell mom, she'll be sad."

She walked around and saw Edith handing Zeke completely mushed meatloaf and Zeke happily licked her hands. When she was noticed, Edith looked at her with big eyes.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She knelt down next to them and looked at the girls hands and then noticed her pockets. "Did you put meatloaf in you pockets?" Edith didn't answer, only nodded with big eyes. "Why?"

"Didn't want you sad."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Tatoes."

"Ok," She picked up Edith. "Next time, just tell me, don't put the food in your pockets. Ok?"

"Ok." Grace was carrying her in front of her to avoid touching the hands or her now very greasy pants. "My Zeke happy." Edith always made a big point of Zeke being her dog.

"I bet he is." When she got her into the bathroom she put her on the toilet. "How the hell did I miss this in the kitchen?"

Edith grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it down with a big smile to show how she'd done it. "Hid it."

"Sneaky," She gave her a kiss. "Don't do it again. Tell me next time and we'll put the food directly in Zeke's bowl."

If she didn't like it, it didn't matter what Grace said, she wouldn't eat it. And since she wasn't picky with her food normally they let her get away when she didn't want to eat. Once the clothes were off, the kid clean and she had new clothes, Edith ran out to tell Zeke she'd put the food she didn't like in his bowl the next time.

-o0o-

Ava was sitting outside the clubhouse next to Tara. It was a Saturday and they were watching Edith that day. Not for any particular reason, just to give Grace and Skip some alone time.

Edith, now just over three years old, was sitting on the ground next to Happy's bike, watching him fiddling with it. They were expecting visitors from Utah and they'd made sure the clubhouse was fully stocked. Skip and Grace was going to come for the party that night and she'd have Edith with her over the night. Something she really looked forward to. She liked those moments when it was just the two of them.

When the bikes rode in, Edith got up and moved closer to Happy. When he stood up as well she grabbed his jeans and her thumb went into her mouth. Some of the Utah-members went up to him and gave him hugs and Edith was still hanging on to his legs. When one of the guys knelt down to say hi she turned her head into Happy's leg and hugged him even harder.

Ava was about to go and take her when he finally picked her up and she buried her face into his neck. She went over to them anyway, in case Edith wanted to leave. She was so shy and didn't like when there were a lot of new people around.

Happy held out his free arm when she came and she put her arm around his waist.

"This is Little John from Utah," he said and she held out her free hand. "And this is my Old Lady, Ava."

"Like in Robin Hood?"

"Yeah. Not sure how I got that."

"Not sure how most of you got your names," she said and the laughed.

Edith was still hiding in Happy's neck. Ava scratched her arm. "Wanna go home?"

"No," she mumbled. "Wanna stay with grandpa."

"He's going to be with these guys all day so you're gonna have to say hi if you want to stay."

She slowly turned her head and looked at Little John. "Hi. I'm Edith."

"Edith," he said with a bow. "I'm Little John."

Edith stayed most of the day, either close to Happy or with Zeke. The first hours Zeke growled when someone got close to her and he didn't stop until she patted him to signal it was ok. Then he calmed down.

When he laid down on the floor with Edith sitting next to him, Little John came up again.

"Protective dog."

"Yes. I love him to death for it."

"I bet. Can's see anyone being able to get to her."

An hour after Grace and Skip had come she took Edith home. After reading and all the kisses she claimed she needed before she could sleep, Ava laid down next to her in their bed. She'd never been much for club parties and she was more than willing to be the designated babysitter for these things.

-o0o-

Grace woke up in Skip's dorm and turned around to put her arm over her snoring husband. They'd spent the day before in bed, mostly talking to be honest but they'd had sex as well. He'd dragged her into his dorm when the party started to turn into a blow job festival. He wanted a blow job as well and she was happy to oblige as long as it was just the two of them.

When she pulled in his beard he woke up.

"Why are they really here? You said you'd tell me today."

"Nothing serious, Beautiful. Someone tried to hi-jack a delivery and we're gonna find them." He didn't even open his eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Why can't you do that yourself, if it's such a small thing?"

"Strength in numbers."

"Do I need to worry?"

He put his arm around her and hugged her tight. "No."

She was quiet for a while and he seemed to go to sleep. "I'm still worried," she mumbled but it was mostly to herself since she thought he was asleep.

To her surprise he suddenly pushed her to her back and was on top of her and he laughed when she shrieked.

"You need to relax so I'll make you cum both with my mouth and my dick. Then you'll get me juice and a coffee and then you'll let me sleep, nagging woman." He kissed her chin. "Agreed?"

"Yes."

When she came back with the coffee about forty-five minutes later he was already asleep so she left it on the dresser and crawled into the bed with him. She was still worried but she'd ask her dad about it instead. He'd really gotten into the habit of telling her the honest truth lately. He wanted her to know so she knew how careful she needed to be with Edith. At least that's what she suspected to be the reason.

* * *

_I found this picture of Scott Avett and his daughter that I though was absolutely amazing._

_ 2 dot media dot tumblr dot com/tumblr_lj969n91q51qbaximo1_500 dot jpg (if you have problems you could probably just google "Scott Avett and daughter" I'm sure you'll see witch one I'm referring to)_

_There's also a great video on youtube, search for 'Scott Avett tries to sing just a closer walk with thee'. Not that I for a second has imagined Skip as being able to play piano but I love how he (Scott) acts with his daughter in that movie._


	9. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters in the show. It's the property of Kurt Sutter, Sutter Ink and FX._

_A/N at the end. Just a quick thank you to **Simone Santos** for once again helping me when I'm all confused and stressed out._

* * *

**9: Family**

Happy had no fucking idea how he ended up at the attic on cleaning detail. In all honesty, he was more there as muscle. Ava pointed at shit and then pointed where she wanted it moved to.

"No, honey. Look at where I'm pointing. There! Move it there!"

"You know I kill people."

"I know, baby," she said and kissed his cheek. "Such a bad ass. Move it over there."

He grabbed her and pressed her against an old dresser from Grace's room. "I'm very bad ass, bitch. And I'm not running a fucking moving firm."

Running his hand up her thigh he pressed it against her.

"Yeah?" she panted with a small smile. "Then what are you?"

He turned her around and she very willingly rested her elbows on the dresser, looking over the shoulder with a knowing smile when he started to unbutton her jeans.

"I'm your Old Man," he mumbled and kissed her neck.

"Ok, I know you're just trying to get out of this," she moaned and he smiled when she pressed herself against his fingers. "You can have sex with me now but you better send over some prospects to help me here later."

With a groan he pressed inside her. "I like that deal. I fuck you and they help you move shit."

-o0o-

Ava had known Happy wouldn't be all to thrilled about helping her with the attic and it hadn't taken him a full thirty minutes to flip. It was a nice way to flip though, taking her over a dresser and he did send her a prospect who was more than willing to help her. He mumbled something about it beating a lot of the other shit he had to do.

Later that evening she walked down the stairs with a box.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, babe," Happy said absently without even turning his head from the TV.

"This is a box of Grace's stuff. I've called her about it. There's another upstairs can you bring it down?"

"Yeah." Happy got up and tried to walk up the stairs while still watching the TV and she laughed. "What?"

"Boobs?"

"What?" he said again and looked confused.

"Is it a boob show on TV?"

"No, it's some action movie." When he came down the stairs he went into the hallway and dropped the box on the floor. "What is this shit?"

"Grace's stuff. It's better if she goes through them and decide what to keep. She tends to get pesky when I do it for her."

"Pesky? That's one way to describe that crazy bitch," Happy said and laughed. "What did Grace say about tomorrow?"

"She and Skip are taking her but we could wait outside afterwards. They're leaving Zeke here. Lemmy'll take care of him."

It was Edith's first day in school. Kindergarten and everyone was wondering how she'd do without Zeke. She had decided that only mom, dad and Zeke could go with her there but they could all wait for her at the end of the day. And the only one she trusted with Zeke for the first day was Lemmy.

-o0o-

Grace had put Edith to bed. Her baby girl was so anxious and eager to start school. They had bought her a backpack and things she though she might need. So now she was in bed but she was waiting for Skip to come home and say goodnight as well since he'd called and said he was on his way it was ok.

When the door opened he yelled.

"Beautiful! Got that stuff from your parents house." He came inside and put a box on the kitchen table. "There's another one in the car."

"I'll get it. Go and say goodnight to Edith."

The second box was heavy and she half dragged it inside when she heard Skip laugh, gently push her to the side and pick it up.

"All that jogging and you're still a weakling."

"Can't all be muscle studs with big dicks."

"Nah. We're pretty had to come buy." He put it at the table next to the other and went to the fridge. "Any coffee?"

"Yeah."

She opened up the first box. The lighter one. It was mostly old toys and unless Edith wanted them it wasn't anything she wanted to keep. She'd never been much for toys and had never been especially attached to any one in particular. Then she opened the other one.

It was old photo albums and school books from the first couple of years in Charming and some even before that. Grace was standing and looking at things when Skip came over with a cup in his and the sandwich in his mouth.

"What is this?"

"Old stuff, schoolbooks and things."

Suddenly he laughed and held up a pink t-shirt with the text 'Reaper Crew' on it. "Shit! This the first one?"

"Yeah. One of the New York-boys did it for me." She took it from him. "I'm saving this. Bobby made me show it to Gemma so she'd make me more of them. With more professional prints. But I liked this one. First ever pink SOA t-shirt."

"Obviously had a knack for twisting SOA-boys head already then." He picked some books. "This isn't yours. It says Mary Morgan on it."

"That was the name I used in school when I started here. Then it was Grace Sanders for a while."

"Sanders?"

"Mom's maiden name. Had it until dad adopted me."

"Oh," was all he said. He put the book down and then sat down on a chair. "You never talk about it. About you and your mom, before Hap."

"It was..." How the hell did you tell someone about those things. "I don't like to talk about it." She sat down in the chair next to his. "But I probably should've told you more about it."

Skip was still looking at the book with her fake name. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"To imagine you and your mom without Hap." He looked at her. "How much do you remember of Jonah? I mean, I know you have nightmares and shit, so it must be something."

Grace swallowed. "A lot." She took Skip's hand and squeezed it. "The last time I remember the knock on the door and that mom half ran past my door. She'd given me the room closest to the door on purpose. That time she thought it was dad and she sounded so happy and yelled 'back already?'. Then I heard Jonah's voice and I waited for the sign."

"The sign?"

"She'd told me that if he came, she'd make sure he went further into the apartment and I'd run for the door and to Mary's house. She was a woman my mom worked with."

It sounded so fucked up now, when she was older, that her mom went through these things with her but at the same time; that's what saved both of them.

Skip looked at Grace in horror. It was so fucked up, a small girl, about Edith's age and her mom telling her how she'd behave if a man, her _father, _came to the house to kill them. Grace as a little girl.

"And she yelled, 'run Gracie' so I did. I had put the backpack just next to the door so I could grab it on my way out. I had the phone in it and I... just grabbed it and ran. I know he was trying to catch me and mom stopped him. I could hear her yell and him hit her." Grace looked up at him and he could see how much this was getting to her so he pulled her into his lap, hugging her close. "And I made the call while I was running." Suddenly she smiled. "When dad took off he gave the phone to Tig. He wanted to make sure I got to Mary's safe and Tig sang to me."

"He sang?" He couldn't imagine that. "What?"

"Ring of fire. So I'd know he was still there. Bobby picked me up from Mary and took me to the clubhouse." She was looking at her hands. "It's hard to imagine that I wasn't much older than Edith."

He put his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. "You were a brave girl."

"I had a good role model for that."

She was right about that. "Ava's strong."

"You can't imagine how strong she is."

"Considering the crazy ass husband she'd been with for more than twenty years; I have some idea."

She laughed. "Yeah." There was more, he could see it. "What?"

Grace couldn't look at Skip for the next part. The things that was the main reason for her nightmares. "Sometimes I had to hide. There was no safe way for me out of the apartment."

"You hid?"

"Yeah. I held my ears and hid somewhere. I only remember one of those times."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"It was the last time, before we moved here. In Washington. A neighbor heard and came so it didn't get that far."

"Were you never worried about Hap? I mean... he's a mean looking guy."

"No." She'd actually though about that when she got older. "I'd been around bikers before that, with Clark, and they'd always been nice to me, showed me stuff. And he..." she tried to find the words. "He was so straight with me and I knew he liked mom. I also knew she wasn't afraid of him."

"Not even the first time?"

"You mean when I tried to defend her?" Hap had told her that's when he knew she was his kind of kid.

"Yeah."

"No. I wasn't afraid. More angry that he was scaring her." Skip gave her a kiss for that comment. "The time after that was when they picked me up from school."

"Same day as Peter ate a worm."

"Yeah, that day. I was in the backseat and he couldn't stop looking at her." She was in the back seat and saw Happy looking at her mom, hardly taking his eyes off her. "Imagine how bad it would have to be for a six year old to pick up on that."

"Depends on the six year old."

"True. I was amazing already then. Anyway. I knew he liked her and then he started to come by, all the time and he gave me a helmet for my birthday." She leaned forward and gave Skip a kiss. "You know the rest."

"I do. Tell me about when you saw that picture of me and fell madly in love with me."

She pinched him and got up. "No! You're just gloating about me falling in love with you first."

"I like it." He chased after her and picked her up. "And how you were hitting on me when you were thirteen."

"Ah, the time when you didn't know how to fix your bike."

"Yeah, lets not talk about that time." He turned her around and kissed her. "I love you."

"Was it the clutch adjustment?"

"Shut up."

-o0o-

Reg looked at Nora, holding their son Andy in her arms. Andy loved Edith and Zeke. Edith and Zeke was a unit, you didn't get one without the other and Andy loved both of them. Luckily they loved him too and Zeke was including him in the protection field whenever he was around.

He'd really set out to _not_ hit on Nora, she was Grace's friend and she was young. It had worked out fine until she walked up to him in the clubhouse and simply asked him if she was wasting her time trying to get laid by him since he didn't seem notice her flirting with him. Pretty redhead, like he'd turn that down.

When he met her family he understood why she got the biker life and wasn't scared. They were huge fucking miners and moonshiners who breed pit bulls. Two of her brothers worked at oil platforms, then there were the even crazier cousins and her uncle who'd spent years in a remote mine, hand drilling, somewhere on Greenland. It was insane and he loved it! His first night there, her uncle had gotten drunk, ended up with and argument with her dad, who reacted by knocking him out. No one even lifted an eyebrow.

Andy stretched out his arms and Zeke lifted his ass from the ground, wiggling his tail like crazy when Edith came walking down the stairs.

"Zeke, stay!" Grace said and kept her eyes on her daughter with a big smile.

Edith smiled when she saw them and came walking over and Hap lifted her up in a hug.

"How was your first day in school, princess?"

"We didn't learn anything," she pouted and reached for Skip. He took her but after a kiss she wiggled to get down on the ground and Zeke. "Did you miss me today?" He answered by licking her face. "I missed you too."

"There's dinner at the clubhouse," Grace said and squatted down next to Edith. "Do you wanna go in the car with me and Zeke or ride with dad?"

"Or with me," Hap said.

"Ride with grandad there and with dad home."

Grace gave her a kiss. "You're a fair girl. And you'll learn more in school soon. They're just easing you into it."

"Ok. I don't like it when we just sit there. They gave us a picture to color. I can do that at home."

Reg laughed and looked at Skip. "Obviously she didn't get your brains. From what I heard they had to drag you to school the first day."

"Yeah, because Tiny told me the first day meant a shot so you would get girl cooties. If you didn't take it, your dick would fall off."

Reg stopped and laughed so hard he could hardly breath. "And you believed him?"

"Dad said it was true."

"Jesus, you have a fucked up family."

"Like I didn't know that," he said and picked up Edith on their way to the bike. "Now you remember that so you know you can't ever believe anything Uncle Tiny says to you."

"I know that. When they were here this summer he told me that high tide is because of all the people in China takes a morning bath. Like I'm that stupid."

"Did you find out what it was?" Reg had to ask. Edith had the strangest questions but tended to find out the truth about it. Generally through her mom or her grandma, who according to her knew everything because she worked with books.

"Yeah, grandma told me it's because of the moon and the sun." Edith shrugged and put the helmet on her head. "She showed me pictures in a book and explained it to me."

-o0o-

After the first two weeks, Edith was finally starting to warm up to school since they were learning something. The second Friday they were sitting at the table outside the house. Grace on one side and Skip on the other. Edith was in the grass with Zeke.

Sometimes, Grace found it hard to realize that the perfect little girl in her house was her daughter and Skip understood what she meant when she had mentioned it to him.

"The others in my class said I had the biggest dad they'd ever seen," she suddenly yelled from the lawn.

Grace laughed and looked at Skip. "He's pretty massive."

"And the best dog."

"That's true as well," Grace agreed. Skip was still laughing.

"What did they say about your mom then?" Skip asked and picked up Edith when she came running.

"That she was pretty."

"You've got some smart classmates," he said and gave her a kiss. "Cuz I have the prettiest girls on the planet in my house."

They spent most of the evening out on the porch and after a bath she took Edith to bed. Skip was waiting outside when she left the room.

"Club business?" she asked when she saw the expression on his face. When he nodded she gave him a kiss. "I'll let you go if you tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"... because I'm the hottest mom ever?"

"Yup," he gave her another kiss. "Don't think I'll be late. Just need to get up to the warehouse, make sure the prospects aren't sleeping."

"Flying inspection?" She followed him to the door. "Give 'em hell."

"Will do."

She followed and looked through the door to waved at Reg and Moby. After a shower she put on a robe and laid down in the couch. The sound of the bike woke her up and she decided to meet her husband at the door. So second he opened the door she opened the robe to flash herself to him.

"Oh fucking hell, Grace," Skip moaned, walked up to her, lifted her up and she happily wrapped her legs around him. "One of these days I'm gonna cum in my pants from your 'surprise' and you won't get any."

"If you start ejaculating prematurely, I'll divorce you."

"Yeah?" he mumbled and bit down her earlobe while pressing his fingers inside her. "You saying you're only with me for sex?"

"Absolutely, babe." She was so turned on it was hard to think straight. "Fuck me against the wall."

"Here?"

"Yes. Please."

She herd the zipper of his jeans and the next second he was insider her.

"For the record, Beautiful," he said and grabbed her ass even harder, "I love your surprises."

-o0o-

Skip was standing, leaning on the bike, outside Edith's school when he saw her coming out. She wasn't the first one and she wasn't running. In her usual calm way, she walked, holding both straps on the backpack and looking down on the ground. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up and scanned the area until she saw him. With a big smile she started running towards him and he caught her and picked her up and gave her a tight hug.

"Mommy said you weren't coming until tonight."

"I hurried home so I could pick you up," he gave her a kiss. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah."

"How was school?"

"Ok." She put the helmet on her head and he helped her to close it. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Pumpkin."

"And mom?"

"And mom. Missed both of you a lot."

They stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and then they drove up to the creek. She'd been there a lot, both with him and with Lemmy and Peter. She didn't like fishing though.

"Mom said she'd taken you here too," Edith said when she sat down on the blanket he'd put on the ground.

"Yeah. She likes this place."

Grace especially liked going up there with a blanket and have sex. Loads of sex. But she was pretty much up for sex everywhere and that wasn't something you told your six year old daughter.

"It's nice." She opened up the bag of cookies and took the first one. "Can I have a juice?"

He put the straw in and gave it to her. "What have you been up to?"

Edith shrugged. "I was at the garage yesterday with Reg. Nora picked me up and I was at her house. I played with Ricky and Andy." She was leaning her chin on her knees, looking out over the water. "Not much else. Where did you go?"

"Utah."

"Is Utah fun?"

"Not really," he said with a laugh. "Grandpa missed you too. Said he'd take you on a ride tomorrow."

Edith nodded pensively. "Dad."

"Yes, baby."

"We're learning about farm animals at school and our teacher said pigs are really smart, like dogs."

Oh, this he knew. This was one of her 'I want another pet'-beginnings. "We're not getting a pig, Edith."

"That's not what I was going to say," she protested with a pout.

"Ok. Then what were you going to say?"

She was quiet for a while and sucked her juice, not looking at him. "Nothin'."

Skip laughed. "Can't fool me, pumpkin." She mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"Just thought Zeke would want someone with him when I'm a school." She looked at him with begging eyes. "They have mini pigs. They're small."

"Edith, we're not getting a pig."

"They don't poo inside or anything," she continued relentlessly with even bigger eyes. "If you train them."

"Edith!" He picked her up into his lap. "You have a huge dog, and Zeke isn't alone, if I'm at home he's at the garage with me and we're not getting a pig."

She put her hands on his cheeks. "A bird?"

"No." He gave her a kiss. "You have a big dog, it counts like four normal pets."

"He's pretty awesome."

"He's _very_ awesome." He looked at her and brushed the crumbs from her. "Wanna go home to your awesome dog and pretty mom?"

"With the biggest dad," she said with a smile.

"Love you, pumpkin," he said when she walked with him towards the bike, holding her hand. "Just so you know."

"I love you too, even if you won't let me have a pig."

He laughed and helped her with the helmet. "Good, because I'm not buying you a damn pig."

Skip really hoped he'd let that go because a few more rounds like this one, with her holding his cheeks, drilling those bright blue eyes into his, he'd buy her a fucking boar if she wanted one.

* * *

_I still have some chapters for Brighten the Corners and if I feel like it, I'll use it for more Skip & Grace as well. I'll basically leave that one open for this family._

_Thank you so much to all of you for following the three stories and reading about this family through all three stories, I've loved writing about them and this last one was basically a long epilogue for them. They kind of deserved to be happy for a while (no pun intended)_

_The next story coming up is not the Tig / Stripper one that I've been blabbing about but another one, though including a stripper. It's both an OFC/Son and also her and her Brother. It'll be called "Sweet Things, Greedy Hands"_


End file.
